Breaking All The Rules: A Tiva Story
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Tony and Ziva are married. Ziva is pregnant. Sequel to Breaking Rule 12. Read that before you read this. Tony and Ziva are a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Back! Anyway Ziva is pregnant and some of the stuff may not be accurate but i did have a health class in 8th grade but all the teacher told us was to have safe sex so yeah...but thank god for Google!

* * *

December 31, 2013 1900 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and Sam settled into their new home two months after Tony and Ziva got home from their honeymoon. Ziva was now almost five months pregnant with twins and was showing. "Ziva, you're glowing." Tony said as he walked in the door from work. Ziva was on maternity leave.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

"Exactly, you have that pregnant woman glow." Tony smiled.

"Thank you?" Ziva was unsure if it was compliment or an insult.

"Ziva, it's a compliment. Oh and guess what happened to McGee today."

"His face got super glued to his desk?" Ziva smiled.

"No he and Abby were making out in her lab and Gibbs and I walked in and Gibbs head slapped him. They pulled apart and Gibbs said 'Keep it out of the office' like how he always did with us and I laughed and said, 'Nice one McLovin'. McGee didn't appreciate that but I had to. You would have laughed."

"Tony I miss work so much. I miss seeing you guys. Can we have them over for New Years Eve?"

"Of course, I'll call them." Tony was about to get up when Ziva tugged him back, "What is it Zi?"

"One kicked." Ziva smiled. "Do you wanna feel?" Tony nodded his head and Ziva grabbed his hand and their baby kicked again.

"That's amazing. Did he kick before?"

"No this was the first time." Ziva smile grew. "Tony that was the greatest experience ever." Ziva got off the sofa and followed Tony into the kitchen.

"Zi did you do this?" Tony saw the table was set for four.

"Nope. I did." Sam walked in. "Brad is having dinner with us. Is that okay?"

"I thought he didn't like spending New Years Eve with 'fucking cops'." Tony used Brad's words from a year ago.

"Oh come on. That was technically my fault. I kinda sorta told him that we didn't that we didn't have to spend all of New Years Eve with you guys but then Ziva called me and asked us to come back so we did and he was chill with that at the time." Sam explained. Sam heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it." Sam walked over to the door and opened it, "Hey Brad. Come on in." Sam kissed him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. But we forgot our second year anniversary, so I wanted to give you this." Brad gave her the gift and she opened it. "Sorry but it was the corniest thing I could find." Brad smiled. "Do you like it?"

Sam smiled, "Yes. I love my rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock shirt."

"Turn it over," Brad smiled and Sam turned it over, "It explains the game."

Sam laughed, "I love this!" Sam hugged him and walked back into the kitchen, "Ziva look at what Brad got me." Sam held up the shirt and Ziva laughed.

"Love it." Ziva smiled. Ziva turned to Tony, "I like this kid."

Sam turned to Brad and raised in eyebrow, "Told you." Sam mouthed to him.

"Thanks." Brad mouthed back. "I love you."

Sam smiled and mouthed, "I love you too." Sam looked to Tony and Ziva, "Okay lets eat." Sam sat down and Brad sat down next to her.

"Can I make a joke?" Brad asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Tony said.

"Meet the Parents part two." Brad smiled and Sam laughed.

"That's a good one." Tony said and Sam kicked him under the table. Tony winced and gave her a look.

Sam whispered in Brad's ear, "I'm sorry." Sam kissed his cheek and began eating.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and Ziva mouthed, "Don't." Ziva got up, "Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." She left for the bathroom and Tony stared at her leaving.

"So Tony, how's she doing?" Brad asked.

"It's Mr. DiNozzo and the baby kicked today." Tony looked at Brad.

"Tony, be nice." Sam said. "Please."

"Fine, you can call me Tony." Tony said to Brad.

"Uh Sam can we talk in the other room." Brad asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sam and Brad got up and walked into the living room, "What's up?"

"I wanna be alone with you." Brad took Sam in his arms. "I love you so much. Can we forget what happened last year? I still feel like shit about leaving you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay and I don't think Tony and Ziva can forget about what happened last year…but I can." Sam smiled and snaked her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brad smiled and kissed her. Sam traced her tongue along his bottom lip. Brad opened his mouth and Sam let her tongue enter. They heard a noise and pulled apart. They saw Tony and Ziva standing there watching them.

"Uh sorry." Sam said.

"It's okay. But can we finish dinner? And after you guys can do whatever you want." Ziva said. Sam and Brad looked at each other and smiled. "Wait." Ziva laughed. Sam smiled and got out of Brad embrace and hugged Ziva.

"Ziva, I know what you mean." Sam smiled, "Oh wow he just kicked."

Ziva smiled, "Yeah I have a feeling that I won't get much sleep tonight."

"It's new years, you have to stay up all night." Sam said.

"We will. Isn't that what red bull is for?"

"I thought you can't drink that because of the babies."

"I cant, but you guys can." Ziva smiled. "Have fun."

"Ziva? What are you trying to say?" Sam asked.

All Ziva did was smile. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Tony followed her, "Ziva, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"No, not at all." Ziva smiled, "But if you want to later, we can."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Yes I do. Do you still wanna have the team over later?"

"Oh I forgot about that but yeah I guess."

"Before we ask them to come over can we talk names about our little boys?"

"Yeah what were you thinking?"

"Not Anthony."

"Aw why not? I love that name."

"Because the world doesn't need more Anthony DiNozzo's running around." Tony saw a look in her eye and gave in, "Fine we can name one of our sons Anthony. As long as his middle name will be Ryan."

"Anthony Ryan DiNozzo. I love it. We need another name. Twins remember?" Ziva hugged him.

"Cameron James DiNozzo." Tony smiled.

"I love it. We can call him C.J." Ziva smiled. They heard the door bell, "Did you call them?"

"No." Tony walked up to the door and took out his gun, "Who's there?"

"DiNozzo put the weapon down and open the door." Gibbs barked.

"Boss? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Jen and I broke up." Gibbs said.

* * *

A/N: My brother's name is C.J but his name is Carl John not Cameron James and my sister's boyfriend's name is Ryan so thats where the names come from. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony's who's there?" Ziva called out from the kitchen.

"It's Gibbs." Tony said, "Come here." Ziva walked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked. "Oh there's another kick." Ziva smiled.

"Can I feel?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Ziva removed her hands and let Gibbs feel her stomach. "Oh yep this kid is going to be a soccer player."

"It gets better. Ziva they slow down." Gibbs said.

"Thanks Gibbs. But what's wrong?"

"Jen and I broke up." Gibbs repeated.

"What?" Ziva nearly slapped him.

"We got in a fight. So I walked out and came here. Can I sleep here tonight?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, "Gibbs we were actually going to have everyone over because Ziva misses everyone. Well maybe not Jen but everyone else." Tony explained.

"Oh okay." Gibbs said, "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to talk to Ziva in the other room." Tony and Ziva walked in the other room, "Something is wrong. He never asks, he just does."

"I know." Ziva placed her hands on his chest to try to sooth him. "I would hug you but my baby bump would get in the way."

Tony smiled, "It's fine. I like feeling your baby bump on my body. That came out wrong."

"It's fine Tony." Ziva wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?"

"We should tell everyone to come over before it's too late."

"Yeah. Can you call them? I wanna lie down."

"Of course. Anything for you." Tony kissed the top of her head. "Go lie down, I'll come in soon."

"Okay." Ziva let go of Tony and went to their room and laid down in their bed. Tony came in ten minuets later, "Are they coming?"

"Yeah. McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Breena." Tony said. He laid next to Ziva and put an arm around her. "You know, if the director and Gibbs work things out, we can have a night alone."

"Yeah but right now, Gibbs and the Director are probably not going to get things on track." Ziva said. The doorbell rang and they got out of bed. "I'll get it. You get out of your work clothing."

Tony smiled, "Okay." Tony kissed her. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Ziva walked down the stairs and opened the door, "Hey guys."

"Ziva! You look so beautiful!" Abby squealed.

"Thank you Abby. I miss you guys so much!" Ziva hugged Abby, "Oh and keep it out of the office." Ziva smiled.

"Tony told you huh?"

"Well yeah." Ziva turned around and saw Tony.

"Zi, do you know where Sam went?" Tony asked as he was walking down the stairs, putting a t-shirt on.

"Brad's house. Remember what happened last year?"

"Ziva everyone remembers that." McGee said and Abby elbowed him. "Ow Abs."

"Sorry Timmy." Abby rubbed where she elbowed him.

"McGee, I still can't believe you and Abby were making out in her lab." Tony smiled.

"Hey, you're the lucky one. Gibbs doesn't slap you anymore."

"Why not?" Ziva asked.

"Because he's not distracted by you." McGee said to Ziva.

Ziva turned to Tony, "Aw did I distract you when I was there?"

Tony smiled, "Yes you did." Tony walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Because you looked so beautiful sitting at your desk doing your work."

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva."

Ziva got out of Tony's embrace and turned around, "So Ducky, how's autopsy?"

"Oh my dear, it is so boring without our tea dates." Ducky smiled.

"Ziva, can we ask you what the baby is and what your going to name it?" Breena asked.

"Sure. They're both boys and we're naming them Anthony Ryan DiNozzo and Cameron James DiNozzo." Ziva smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Oh okay there's another kick. Wow these things are somewhat powerful." Ziva laughed.

"Ziva, you're having twins?" Breena smiled.

"Yeah." Ziva walked into the living room and sat down.

"Maybe we should join her." Tony said. He walked in the living room and sat down next to Ziva. He put an arm around her and Ziva snuggled into his body. Everyone else walked in and saw Gibbs sitting in Tony and Ziva's chair.

"Tony are we going to at least watch Ryan Srecrest drop the ball in New York?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Tony grabbed the remote and turned to TV on. He put on the new years eve show. "Sorry we couldn't party and go out."

Ziva looked up at Tony, "Hey you knocked me up with twins."

"Whoa Ziva." Abby laughed. "Never heard you say that before."

"It was quiet so I thought I'd make a joke." Ziva smiled.

"It was a good joke Ziva." Tony said.

"No it wasn't Tony. I know it wasn't a good joke. But anyway, I missed all of you guys so much!" Ziva said.

"We miss you too Ziva." Palmer smiled.

"Thanks Jimmy." Ziva yawned, "I'm sorry. Oops. Gibbs I think I reverted."

That time everyone laughed. "It's okay Ziva." Gibbs smiled.

"Phew." Ziva wiped her forehead. Tony smiled at her silliness.

"Ziva, how did you get so silly?" Tony asked.

"I think it's the hormones but who the hell knows what it is." Ziva smiled. Abby laughed even harder than before and fell off of McGee's lap. "Oh jeez now look what I did. McGee help her up."

McGee helped Abby up, "Ziva stop making jokes. I'm trying not to fall off of my husband's lap." Abby said.

"I am not sorry. I just wanted everyone to have a good time."

"Ziva you can be the funny pregnant woman of the group but not that funny so I fall off of Tim's lap."

"Well if you want me to stop, I will." Ziva threw her hand in the air, "Oh another kick." Ziva placed her hands on her belly.

"Zi are you okay?" Tony nudged her.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just that they're either being a kicker for the football team or a soccer player when they're older." Ziva smiled.

"Already into sports. Maybe they'll play basketball like his father." Tony smiled. Ziva looked at him, "What?"

"Tony, I'm only five months pregnant with twins."

"Sorry."

"It's okay I'm just saying I have 4 more months left." Ziva leaned her head against his shoulder. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"It's almost midnight." Abby said. "Ringing in the new year with the family again. Guys we should make this a tradition. We all chill here and watch the ball drop." Abby stood up.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and Tony said, "The DiNozzo's agree." Ziva smiled when she felt Tony's arm around her.

"Okay what about the Palmer's, Ducky and Gibbs?"

Jimmy and Breena looked at each other and Jimmy spoke up, "We're in."

"Abigail, I'm in." Ducky smiled.

"Okay Gibbs, what about you?"

"Not now."

"Gibbs what's wrong?"

"Well Jen and I broke up earlier." Gibbs got up, "While I was here with all of you I was thinking that I had to fix it because if I don't then it would just be very weird in the office. So I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Gibbs left and drove back to his house. Luckily Jenny was still there. "Jen?" Gibbs called out.

Jen came running in, "Are you back? For good?" Gibbs nodded and Jen kissed him. "What a way to spent New Years, Jethro."

"I'm breaking rule 6."

"Rule 18." Jen smiled.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Jibbs is back together! :) Oh and are baby kicks strong? I wouldn't know. i'm only 15 and not planning on being pregnant for a while. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

New Years Day 2014 0100 Hours.

"Guys this is very strange. Last year Brad and Sam almost break up and then this year Gibbs and Jen break up. What the hell is going on?" Abby was flipping out.

"Abby. That doesn't mean anything." McGee soothed her.

"Abby, it could happen to anyone." Tony said.

"Guys, its okay. You don't have to sooth me. I'm good now." Abby took a deep breath.

"Wow and I thought I was the hormonal one." Ziva joked. Everyone looked at her, "What? Oh. Never mind. I have to use the bathroom." Ziva got up and went to the bathroom.

When she was out of earshot Abby asked Tony, "How many times has she gone to the bathroom today?"

"This is the third since I've been home. Maybe a couple more before that."

"Yup it's definitely two boys in there."

"How do you know that?"

"Old wives tale, Tony. When a woman had to pee a lot when she's pregnant it means she's having a boy."

"Really?" Tony asked. They heard the door opening. Tony took out his gun prepared to shoot when he saw Sam walking through the door, "Why are you just getting home a 1 in the morning?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like Brad and I had sex again. I mean we were about to though. Until his mom walked in and saw us fully clothed and making out on his bed going to second base." Sam tired to walk up to her room.

"Come back here." Tony said.

"What? I told you the truth. Wait where's Gibbs or Ziva? They're human lie detectors after all. Or maybe you would like Abby to hook me up to a lie detector. I'm out." Sam walked up to her room. Tony walked into the other room and saw Ziva.

"How the hell did she get like that?" Tony asked Ziva. "Did you two hear that?" They nodded. Abby and McGee were the only ones left. "Sorry."

"She got like that because she's almost 19 and thinks she can do whatever she wants to. Let her cool off. Just let her be until morning. I'll talk to her."

"Okay. Wow Ziva your like the master of cooling that kid down." Tony smiled and kissed her. Ziva placed her hand on the back of Tony's neck so he wouldn't pull away.

"Uh guys, we're just gonna leave. Bye." McGee said. Tony and Ziva pulled away.

"Bye McGee." Tony walked them to the door. Ziva walked up to their room and laid down on their bed. Tony walked upstairs and into their room. "Do you wanna sleep or have sex?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually want to sleep. I'm sorry." Ziva looked at him, "Don't hate me."

"Zi I could never hate you. I love you so much." Tony smiled.

"I love you too. Can we cuddle?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Of course. I guess we can't spoon."

"Nope I have to be on my back when I sleep."

"Damn. Okay no more kids after this." Tony joked.

"What?"

"Wait you want more kids after this?"

"Well like maybe two years after these two are born."

"Are you sure? What if we have twins again? Would you really want five kids?" Tony sat Indian style on their bed, facing Ziva

"Well maybe that's a lot. Okay fine this is it and I'll get my tubes tied."

"If you want to." Tony took her hands in his, "If not then I'll get the male version of tubes tied." This made Ziva laugh.

"Okay but can you promise me this, you will be at every one of their sporting events, plays, or whatever they are in to. If one is gay we will support him no mater what." Ziva looked him straight in the eye.

"Ziva, of course I would never miss any of their events."

"But if one is gay, we will support him no matter what." Ziva repeated.

"Ziva they're DiNozzo men, they won't be gay."

"I'm saying what if one is?"

"Then we will support him no matter what. We will get him through everything and so will his brother and older sister." Tony smiled. "Ziva I will love our children no matter what. If they're gay, straight, bisexual, or transgender. I will love them."

"I love you Tony." Ziva raised her hand to his cheek. Ziva looked at his crotch, "And I love you Mr. Pinky."

"I love you too Ziva." Tony said and got up and pulled his pants down, "What's that Mr. Pinky? You love Ziva too? No way. So do I! But only one of us can have her. Who is she going to choose: Mr. Pinky or Anthony DiNozzo?"

Ziva laughed, "Your talking to your penis, Tony."

"So? Who do you choose? Me or my penis?"

"Well I can't have Mr. Pinky without having you, so you."

"I still can't believe you named my penis, Mr. Pinky."

"You can name my vagina." Ziva smiled. Tony gave her a look, "What?"

"I think I'll name it Mrs. Pinky." Tony smiled and Ziva laughed.

"Mrs. Pinky. Really? Well I guess that is necessary. We are married. I guess your penis is married to my vagina then."

"Yup. It's a perfect match Ziva. Anyone could have predicted it." Tony looked down at 'Mr. Pinky', "Mr. Pinky, you have a wife. Her name is Mrs. Pinky and is located on Ziva's body. A very special place on her body." Tony smiled.

"Is it really that special Tony?"

"Well it depends on what you want me to say."

"I don't care."

"Then kind of."

"It's better than no." Ziva laughed, "Lemme see Mr. Pinky."

Tony's eye widened, "What are you going to do with him?"

Ziva smirked, "You'll see." Tony walked over to her side of the bed and stood proudly in front of her. Ziva sat up and took hold of 'Mr. Pinky', "I'm so sorry Mr. Pinky but your about to see the inside of my mouth." Tony looked down and smiled.

"Okay buddy get ready." Tony said to 'Mr. Pinky'.

"Stop talking to your penis. Is this what you do at work because I'm not there? You talk to Mr. Pinky?"

"Nope I talk to other people but I don't wanna think about them right now. I wanna think about Mr. Pinky being in your mouth." Tony closed his eyes and smiled. He felt him self becoming excited. Ziva still had a now hardened 'Mr. Pinky' and smiled.

"So that's all it takes." Ziva smiled and put 'Mr. Pinky' in her mouth.

"Wait Ziva, If we do this then we have to go all the way home."

"We are home." Ziva looked confused.

"Home plate means sex."

"Oh! Then we've obviously hit a lot of homeruns." Ziva smiled. Tony laughed at her pun.

"So is that a yes to the homerun?"

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"Mrs. Pinky wants to see her husband."

Tony laughed, "Is that so?" Ziva nodded and he looked at her crotch, "Well open up Mrs. Pinky here comes your husband." Ziva laughed.

"You're going to have to take off my pants in order to get to Mrs. Pinky. So get going." Ziva smiled when she felt his hands go to her pants and pull them off. Tony took off his shirt and Ziva did the same.

"Top or bottom? Bottom would be easier for you."

"Bottom then." Ziva sighed. Tony got on top of her and they made love until they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about making one of the kids gay because I'm a bisexual. My parents weren't very supportive when i came out being bisexual so i lied and said I was joking but I wasn't. I just didn't want them to disown me because who likes being disowned by their parents? I know that sounds crazy but I really hope they can understand one day about my sexuality.


	4. Chapter 4

February 15, 2014 1100 hours.

Tony was at work and Ziva was at home. Ziva missed Tony so she decided to grab her phone and call him.

Tony was sitting at his desk, feet propped up, and throwing balled up pieces of paper in McGee's trash can when his phone rang, "Ziva." He read the caller ID and answered his phone, "Hey Zi."

_Hi. I miss you._

"I miss you too. Is that why your calling?"

_Yeah, I was wondering if you could come home for lunch._

"Zi, I don't know. I mean I don't think Gibbs can let me leave." Tony looked at Gibbs and he nodded, "Wait don't move a muscle at all, Gibbs said I can come home for lunch but I have to come back."

_Awesome. I'll make you a sandwich. What do you want?_

"Can I get turkey with American cheese and mayo? Only if you want to don't make it if you don't want to."

_Tony please. I am pregnant not handicapped. I can make you your sandwich._

"Thank you Ziva. I love you."

_I love you too. Call me when you are on our street._

"Will do sweet cheeks." Tony hung up his phone and looked over at McGee and Gibbs, "What?"

"We just cant believe you guys are married and with twins on the way." McGee spoke up.

"Thanks for the support Tim." Tony said and he grabbed his gun and left. He was on their street and he called Ziva, "I'm coming down the street now."

_Okay I'll make your sandwich._

"Thanks baby." Tony hung up the phone and pulled in their driveway. He walked in the house and saw Ziva in the kitchen, "God I love you so much. And Mr. Pinky missed you too. I couldn't say that at work because McGee and Gibbs would have been creeped out. But do you actually want to have lunch or do other things?"

"I was hoping for lunch and other things." Ziva smiled.

"That can be arranged. I just need to come up with something…wait don't you have an appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Damn I cant use that then. How about I was really hungry and you made me two sandwiches."

"I believed you." Ziva turned around and kissed him. She pulled away, "You wanna skip lunch?"

"I'm so hungry Ziva."

"You can eat Mrs. Pinky. Lets go."

Tony raised an eyebrow and followed his 6 month pregnant wife to their room. "I like that idea." Tony smiled. They got to their room and took their clothing off.

"Can I leave my shirt on? I don't think you would want a huge ass belly in your face."

"If you want. But if you get hot pull me out and you can take your shirt off."

"Your so considerate. I love you." Ziva walked over to him and put a hand behind his neck and kissed him. She let go of him and took her pants off. "I'm getting hot just looking at you and Mr. Pinky."

"Mr. Pinky and I are getting hot just looking at you. Oh and I love you too." Tony smiled when she took her shirt off. "No bra today?"

"I got lazy." Ziva laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You weren't going anywhere today so why bother putting one on." Tony said, "Right?"

"Yeah." Ziva laid down on their bed and Tony separated her legs. "Okay Mrs. Pinky is ready for Mr. Pinky."

"Incoming." Tony smiled and 'Mr. Pinky' entered 'Mrs. Pinky'. They made love and Tony got dressed. He ate the sandwich that Ziva had made earlier for him. He kissed Ziva and went back to work. The minuet he walked back into the office he regretted it and wanted to go back home.

"DiNozzo, where the hell were you?"

"Eating lunch with my wife boss."

"For two hours?"

"Well we had sex." Tony smiled and received a head slap. "Boss. That's a first in months."

"You deserved it. Now get back to work." Gibbs barked and headed up to the directors office.

Tony looked at McGee, "McGee what the hell just happened?"

"Well you came back from 'lunch' with Ziva and you told Gibbs that you guys had sex and he head slapped you." McGee went back to work.

"Yeah. She said to be waiting for more later. Hey if we're stuck here and I leave can you cover for me?"

"Yeah sure. I'm going to Abby's lab. Cover for me?"

"Yeah. Go before Gibbs gets back." Tony shooed him off. McGee left and Tony took his phone out and called Ziva, "Hey Zi. No one is here in the squad room. I miss you so much."

_I miss you too. Where is everyone?_

"McGee is in Abby's lab and Gibbs is in the director's office. Everyone is taking after us and having sex in the office."

Ziva smiled, _Yeah. I miss that copy room. Are you even working?_

"Nope. I'm on the phone with you."

_Well I'm flattered but shouldn't you be working? Wait no you shouldn't because your Tony DiNozzo and doesn't work._

"Hey I can work. I just miss you and I wanted to hear your voice."

_Tony, your so sweet. I love you._

"I love you too Zi."

_The sex was great._

"Yeah it was." Tony turned around in his chair, "Gibbs isn't back yet and he's been gone for ten minuets so far. What do you think he's doing?"

_Really Tony? I bet he's making out with the director. _Ziva laughed.

"Yeah probably. So how are you doing?"

_I'm fine. One of them just kicked._

"That's amazing."

_Tony when are you coming home? I miss you so much._

"When Gibbs isn't mad at me anymore. I miss you too."

_I bet McGee is making out with Abby. Go down and see._

"I don't wanna walk in on them."

_Anthony DiNozzo, are you scared?_

"No Ziva I'm not scared."

_Then go down there._

"Are you horny?"

_For you._

"I'm flattered. But I wish I could come home and you know."

Ziva smiled, _Yeah same. So I'm bored. I might take a nap soon._

"Okay do you wanna take a nap now? I can go back to work."

_No. Later I'll take my nap. I need one though._

"Oh well where are you?"

_In our room still. I'm laying down watching TV._

"The Big Bang?"

_Of course. What else?_

"I don't know. What are you wearing?"

_Nothing._

"Sexy." Tony looked up at the balcony, "Oh shit. Gibbs is coming. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

_I love you too. Bye._

"Bye." Tony hung up his phone and got back to work, "Hey Gibbs."

"Get back to work." Gibbs barked. Tony got back to work.

* * *

A/N: Sex all over the place..just kidding...but no seriously Tony and Ziva cant get enough of each other. Are pregnant women horny? Again i stil wouldn't know and i don't plan on being pregnant for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

April 15, 2014 1400 hours

Gibbs gave Tony the rest of Ziva's pregnancy off because she was 8 months pregnant. Tony was running errands for her. Ziva had weird cravings like pickles and ice cream. Tony was really grossed out by that one. "Zi your cravings are really gross." Tony wrinkled his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's going to happen."

"Can you get me pickles and ice cream with whipped cream?"

"Yeah as long as I don't have to eat it."

"You won't. Actually I want pickles and mustard on white bread with turkey and American cheese."

"Are you sure?"

Ziva thought for a second, "Yeah Tony that's what I want."

"Okay one pickles and mustard on white bread with turkey and American cheese coming up." Tony walked into the kitchen and made Ziva her sandwich. He came back and Ziva was asleep. "Zi, wake up . I have your pickles." Ziva woke up. "Here." Tony gave Ziva her sandwich.

"Thank you Tony. I love you."

"I love you too Zi." Tony watched her eat the sandwich, "That's so gross."

"Hey you don't have to eat it. Is this kosher?"

"Yeah and I thought you didn't care."

"I don't care I was just wondering."

"Okay." Tony sat down next to Ziva. He put an arm on the back of the couch. Ziva finished the sandwich and placed the plate on the coffee table. Tony put his feet up on the table. Ziva sat back and sat Indian style on the couch.

"Tony do you wanna feel my stomach? They're active."

"Yeah." Tony placed his hands on her enlarged belly and he felt one of the twins kick. "That's so cool." Tony kept his hands there for a while longer and felt two more kicks. "Ziva, that's amazing."

Ziva smiled. "I knew you would like it."

"Is it okay if I remove my hands now?" Tony removed his hands.

"Yeah. I don't care. What's for dinner and can I eat it here?" Ziva looked him in the eye.

"Whatever you want and yes you can." Tony brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Ziva smiled

"Can we get a cheese pizza with pickles?"

"Can we get half pickles and half pepperoni?"

"Sure."

"Well it's only 2:30 so we'll have to wait a while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah Tony its fine. Now lets cuddle." Ziva uncrossed her legs and put them up on the table. Tony put his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

"Do you want to watch _The Big Bang Theory_?" Tony kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah can we watch the episode when Raj dates the def girl?"

"Anything you want." Tony got up and put the DVD in the DVD player. He sat back down and put his arm back around her. "You know this isn't as good as their other episodes."

"Yeah I know." Ziva placed her hands on her belly and rubbed it. "I look so fat." Ziva complained.

"Zi, you're beautiful no matter what. I love you whether you are fat or skinny or just have a bit of body fat. I don't care how you look. In my eyes you are beautiful and attractive. Hell Mr. Pinky gets excited just looking at you right now." Tony smiled.

"I love you Tony." Ziva turned her head so she could kiss him. She pulled away and looked down at his crotch, "Mr. Pinky, can I kiss you?" Ziva laughed.

Tony thanked god Sam was at Ohio State with Brad for college when he took out 'Mr. Pinky'. "Yes you can Ziva." Tony got up and stood in front of her. Ziva took a hold of 'Mr. Pinky' and kissed him. She let go and Tony looked at her, "That's it? I thought you were going to blow me."

"Not now Tony. I am very tired. The babies are kicking and punching. I don't know if that's why I'm tired or not."

"It's fine." Tony put 'Mr. Pinky' away and sat down next to Ziva, "Mr. Pinky liked the kiss." Tony smiled and Ziva laughed. Tony put his arms around her and she snuggled into his body.

"I'm just glad that Sam's at Virginia Tech." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah same here. Zi if you wanna take a nap, you can."

"Even while we're cuddling?"

"Of course. I don't care. I'll probably fall asleep too." Tony smiled. Ziva yawned.

"Yeah I'm falling asleep now. You wanna go in our room before I actually do fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Tony turned off the DVD player and the TV and they walked up to their room. Tony laid on the bed and Ziva followed. Ziva laid down and shut her eyes. She fell asleep instantly in Tony's arms.

They woke up 2 hours later when they smelled something from the kitchen, "Tony, wake up. Someone is cooking."

"Yummy. Is it you whos cooking?"

"No. Just get out of bed and go look."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I am pregnant and might fall down the stairs." Ziva nudged him.

"Okay, okay. I'll go see what's going on." Tony got out of bed and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw a 5"2' girl cooking. Tony held up his gun, "NCIS. Get out of my house dirt bag."

"Wow T. That's what you say to me?" Sam turned around.

"Jesus. Haven't we told you not to sneak up on us?"

"I don't listen. I made us dinner."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nope spring break."

"So a whole week you'll be home?"

"Well I might sleep at Brad's house."

"Nope. Not Brad's house." Ziva said from behind Tony.

"Yeah I agree with her." Tony moved out of Ziva's was so she could sit down. Ziva sat down. Tony sat down next to her. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and interlaced their fingers. "Sam, what are you making for dinner?"

"I'm making chicken. Ziva it's not kosher but will you eat it anyway?"

"Yeah I kinda don't care anymore if its kosher or not."

"Do you want me to put anything on your piece?"

"Pickles." Ziva smiled.

"Chicken and pickles. That's a new one Zi." Tony said.

"Yeah well I love pickles like I love you Tony." Ziva looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah well I don't think I could ever want pickles on anything anymore."

"Well you're the one that does the work I'm the one who has to give birth."

"Oh ew guys. Why do you talk about sex in front of me?" Sam continued cooking the chicken.

"It's not like anyone in the room is still a virgin." Ziva smirked.

"Okay fine I'll give you that one. Oh and is it okay if Brad has dinner with us again? I wanna make up from New Years Eve."

"Yeah its fine." Tony said. The doorbell rang and Tony got up and answered the door. "Hi Brad."

Sam heard his voice and smiled, "Hey Tony, can I come in?"

"Sure." Tony let Brad in and then closed the door. "She's making dinner."

"Sam is?"

"Yeah." Tony walked into the kitchen with Brad. Brad walked up behind Sam. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you. Why did you drive by yourself?"

"We just saw each other but i missed you too. I'm glad be both go to Ohio State." Sam leaned back into his chest.

"What? You both go there?" Tony asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry bad ending. But i have an idea for my next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter! Oh and I'm watching Swan Song on USA Network right now and I'm definitely going to cry again. R.I.P Mike Franks

* * *

"Wait. You both go to Ohio State?" Tony asked both of them.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I played basketball for them. I had a killer jump shot."

"Wait. Your that Anthony DiNozzo?" Brad's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"I've heard a lot about you. They have the basketball you shot 1000 points with in a trophy case in the basketball hall."

"Yeah I know. I let them keep it."

"Why? That must have been a great feeling when you took that shot."

"Yeah it was." Tony smiled.

"Anyway Sam makes killer chicken. She made it for me before."

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "Is there something your not telling us?"

"Well when my parents were deployed I had to make dinner for myself. I bought cookbooks and taught myself how to cook. When my mom died I made dinner for just me and my dad. He let me cook the thanksgiving turkey and Christmas dinner. Every New Years Eve I would make my own spinach dip."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. Cooking is a way for me to get away. And I did that with my dad and I didn't want to do it anymore. It reminds me too much of my dad. I miss him." Sam turned around and hugged Brad.

"It's okay." Brad soother her. "Oh shit the chicken." Sam let go of Brad and tuned to the chicken.

"Okay its done. Ziva are you sure you want pickles on it?"

"Pickles?" Brad looked at Sam, confused.

"It's a weird craving." Sam explained. "She normally craves pickles and mustard. The gross one is pickles and chocolate. That's crazy."

"Oh ew. Chocolate and pickled?" Brad asked Ziva.

"Hey. It'll be over in a month. Calm down everyone."

"Okay your right." Sam turned to Brad, "Can you set the table for me?"

"Anything." Brad kissed her. "I missed those."

Sam smiled, "Yeah same."

"Brad get the plates." Tony barked.

"Tony calm down. All he did was kiss me. It's not like he grabbed my boobs."

"Okay Tony. I'll get the plates." Brad walked over to the cabinet that had the plates and took four out. He put on in front of Ziva and one in front of Tony. Brad placed the other two on the other side of Tony and Ziva. He walked over to where the silverware is and took out four forks and four knives. He placed the forks and knives where the plates were. "Uh where do you keep the napkins?"

"In the napkin holder." Ziva pointed to the empty napkin holder. "Tony you didn't get napkins?"

"Well you needed other stuff and I got that and didn't think about napkins. Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. We can use our sleeves." Sam joked. They laughed.

"No just get paper towels." Ziva pointed at the paper towel holder and Brad go four. He handed them to everyone and sat down. "So how's school going?" Ziva asked.

"Well it's good because I have Brad but we haven't gone to a basketball game yet because of school work and what not."

"Yeah. Well now that I know that Tony played basketball for Ohio State I'm going to start going to their games."

"Whoa! How do you go to Ohio State and not go to their basketball games?" Tony looked shocked.

"Because we had work to do." Sam said. "And we went to their football games."

"Oh well that's good. As long as you went to their sporting events." Tony ate the chicken, "Jesus. This is amazing." Sam smiled.

"Thanks. I knew you would like it." Sam turned to Ziva, "Eat it."

"Okay." Ziva took a bite of the chicken, "Oh my. This is so good! I would love to have this again." Ziva smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Sam turned to Brad and smiled, "You have something on your lip." Brad licked his lip.

"Did I get it?" Brad smiled because he knew that Sam was going to kiss him.

"No let me get it." Sam leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away, "I got it." Sam smiled.

"Good." Brad smiled back at her and they finished their dinner. Sam looked up and saw Tony and Ziva staring.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Ziva smiled. "Just finish your dinner."

"Okay." Sam took her right hand and grabbed Brad's left hand. She intertwined their fingers and ate the rest of her dinner. They finished their dinner.

Brad wanted to redeem himself with Tony and Ziva so he rinsed the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher. "Thank you Brad." Ziva gave him a smile.

"You're welcome Ziva." Brad hugged the pregnant woman. "Your twins just kicked."

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't." Brad walked over to Sam and smiled. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go change first. Is that okay?" Sam walked up to her room and Brad followed. "What should I wear?"

"Wear what you wore on out first date. You wore Black skinny jeans and a t-shirt."

"We're going to the Nationals game. Shouldn't I wear my Nationals shirt?"

"Yeah wear that and wear skinny jeans. And a sweatshirt. It's going to be cold down there."

"Okay and my red chucks?"

"Yeah. You'll look sexy."

Sam blushed. "Thank you. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you too." Brad smiled and was took by surprise when Sam pressed her lips to his. Sam pulled away and got changed.

"Who are they playing?"

"The Phillies." Brad answered.

"Really?" Sam turned around.

"Yeah now get your shoes on. Lets go." Brad rushed her.

"Okay. I'm putting them on now." Sam walked over to her bed where Brad was sitting and put her foot in between his legs. She bent over and tied her shoe. She did the same thing with her other shoe. "I'm ready. Lets go." They walked down the stairs and Sam yelled, "I'm going to the Nationals game. Don't wait up."

Tony turned to Ziva, "And then there were two." Ziva laughed and Tony smiled. They went back to making out and Tony stuck his hand up her shirt. He felt her enlarged boobs. He pulled away, "Did they grow?"

"What?"

"Your boobs." Tony grinned.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that they might." Ziva smiled back.

"Great. Bigger boobs. Same old Ziva." Tony's smile grew wider.

"Come on and get back to going to second base." Ziva pulled him down and they made out some more. Tony's hand made it's way back up her shirt. He started feeling her up. Tony had completely finished at second and was going to third. He slid his hand down her pants and Ziva pulled away and gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Third base? Then going home." Tony grinned.

"Okay. Then take off my pants." Ziva smiled and he took off her pants. He threw them on the ground and put a finger in 'Mrs. Pinky' and pumped in and out until she grew closer to her climax. He replaced his finger with 'Mr. Pinky' and they made love. Ziva fell asleep in Tony's arms peacefully and the babies didn't kick or punch at all during the night. Ziva got a full night rest for the fist time during her pregnancy. She woke up the next morning fully rested and she smiled when she saw Tony. She kissed his chest and got out of bed.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter i'm skipping ahead to Ziva going into labor so if anyone knows any thing please review...I am only FIFTEEN years old and dont plan on becoming a mother for a very, very, very long time. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay i skipped ahead a little and if i'm wrong about how a child is born don't hate me.

* * *

May 15, 2014 0230 hours

"Tony, my water broke." Ziva nudged him off the bed.

"Jesus Ziva. What the hell is going on?"

"My water broke!" Ziva yelled.

"Oh God. Okay um I'll help you out of bed and get you in the car, I'll get you to the hospital and I'll have Abby get you clothing." Tony helped her out of bed, down the stairs and into the car. He made it to Bethesda hospital in a matter of minuets and got her in. "Excuse me, my wife is going into labor."

"Okay sir, we're going to get a wheel chair for her and get her in the delivery room." The nurse behind the waiting room desk said.

"Please she's having twins." Tony said.

"Sir you have to calm down." The nurse said.

"Tony, please calm down and call everyone." Ziva said.

"Okay. I'll be back." Tony kissed her and walked away and called Abby. He got her voicemail. "Hey Abs, Ziva went into labor. Call me back when you get this. Thank you." Tony called Gibbs. Gibbs answered.

_Gibbs._

"Boss, Ziva went into labor."

_You guys at Bethesda?_

"Yeah. The nurse is being difficult so…Oh Ziva is going in. I'll see you soon." Tony hung up the phone and ran to catch up with Ziva. "Okay Gibbs is coming and Abby didn't answer."

"Tony I want these babies out of me." Ziva grabbed onto his shirt, "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because I love you." Tony smiled.

"I love you too but the contractions are unbearable."

Tony looked up at the nurse, "Can I come in the delivery room with her?"

"Of course Mr. DiNozzo." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"You have to put scrubs on though."

"That's fine." Tony wheeled Ziva back to the delivery room and got some scrubs on.

"You look sexy in those scrubs." Ziva smiled and licked her lip.

"Ziva your in labor and thinking about sex. Same old Ziva I fell in love with 9 years ago with your provocative slouch." Tony held her hand.

"Funny. Now get these babies out of me." Ziva grabbed a fistful of his scrubs and pulled him closer to her face, "We're not having anymore kids."

"It's your call." Tony knew not to argue with her.

"You're damn right it's my call."

"Absolutely."

"Stop agreeing with me. Ahh!" Ziva was having a contraction. "Where the hell is my doctor." Ziva yelled.

The doctor came running in, "Okay Mrs. DiNozzo, you are 10 centimeters dilated. You need to start pushing." Ziva did just that. 45 minuets had gone by and both of their babies were born. The first one that came out was Anthony Ryan and the second one was Cameron James. The whole team managed to get there before the babies were born. Ziva started nursing her boys one at a time. "Easy there Tony The Third. You have to leave some for C.J." Tony the Third looked up at her. "Oh no, you're going to be a boobies man like you father." Tony laughed. "Hey Tony." Ziva looked up and smiled, "Can you take Tony while I nurse C.J?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting to hold one of my sons." Tony took Tony from Ziva and He opened his eyes. "Hi there, you're the one names after me." Ziva smiled.

"Tony," Ziva looked up and saw both Tony's look at her. "C.J is a boobies man too." Ziva laughed.

"Do you want me to get everyone? Or do you want to wait a while?"

"Can I finish nursing C.J and take a nap?"

"Yeah when your done I'll get the nurse and she'll take Tony and C.J to the nursery."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. But before we get everyone in here, who do you want to make their godparents? I want Abby and McGee to be their godparents." Ziva said as she finished nursing C.J.

"Yeah same." Tony put Tony back in Ziva's arms and went to get Ziva's nurse. "Miss? My wife, Mrs. DiNozzo, just had twins, can she sleep with them in her room?"

"Of course Mr. DiNozzo."

"Thank you," Tony smiled and walked over to Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, and Ducky. Palmer and Breena didn't get the messages.

"DiNozzo, how's she doing?"

"Well we have two healthy boys, Tony and C.J, and she just nursed so I'm letting her rest."

"Can we see her soon?" Abby said.

"Yeah but not right now. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting longer."

"Oh Tony it's not a big deal. We just gained two members to our family." Abby smiled and hugged Tony.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna take a nap with her and my back hurts, she pushed me off the bed to wake me up and now I have to go home and change the sheets because her water broke in the bed. Jesus this is going to be a long day." Tony complained. He walked back to her room and laid down in her bed with her. "Hey Zi, how's it going?" Ziva opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good. We're parents now of twins and a 19 year old girl."

"I think my love for you just grew a lot." Tony smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away, "Congratulations, you're a mommy."

"And you're a daddy." Ziva smiled. "You are going to be a great father, Tony. I can tell. Oh shit don't you think we should tell Sam?"

"Yeah I'll call her now. Tony took out his phone and dialed Sam's number. He got her voicemail. "Hey Sam, Ziva just had the babies. I know you're at Ohio State right now but don't come home unless you absolutely want to. Its around 3:30 on May 15th when I left this message. Call me in the morning. Bye." Tony hung up, "Okay now that that's done, we can sleep now." Tony shut his eyes. Ziva nudged him. "What Zi?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now sleep my ninja."

"Okay." Ziva snuggled into Tony's body and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They woke up an hour later when the nurse walked in and nudged Ziva.

"Excuse me but Cameron and Anthony are crying. I think they need to be fed." The nurse politely said to Ziva.

"Can you please bring them in?" Ziva asked.

"Yes I can. I'll be back." The nurse left and came back with C.J and Tony and handed Tony to Ziva and C.J to Tony. Ziva fed Tony the Third and gave him to Tony.

"Can I have C.J?"

"Yeah, switch." Tony handed her C.J. Ziva fed him

"You were hungry weren't you, C.J?" Ziva smiled and baby Tony cooed and giggled. "What are you giggling at Tony?" Tony just giggled again. C.J let go of Ziva and giggled at Tony's giggling. "Tony they're giggling together." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah it's a beautiful sight." Tony looked at Ziva and kissed her. Ziva pulled away when she felt C.J attach himself to her open boob.

"Whoa there C.J. You are really hungry." Ziva looked at Tony, "I forgot to ask but do you mind if I fed them in front of you?"

"Zi. It doesn't matter." Tony smiled.

"Okay good." Ziva switched C.J to her other boob and let C.J feed off of that one. "C.J you are a hungry little boy, aren't you?" Baby Tony giggled again and Ziva turned to Tony, "Are you sure I have C.J? They look exactly alike." Tony looked at their hospital bracelets.

"Zi, you have Tony. I have C.J."

"What?" Ziva looked at him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. So they're twins and they both got fed...whats the big deal? Oh and i'm thinking about calling their baby Tony, baby Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long update...I've been busy. I'm trying out for a tournament team...Go Delco Force! Anyway here's another chapter!

* * *

"Zi, they both got fed."

"I know it's just that I've been calling C.J, Tony and Tony, C.J." Ziva looked at Tony.

"It's okay. Now do you want C.J?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. You can have Tony." Ziva handed baby Tony over to Tony. "Hey C.J. I missed you." Ziva started feeding him. "You are a hungry baby aren't you C.J?" C.J released Ziva's boob and giggled. Baby Tony cooed and giggled. "I have a feeling they're never going to cry."

"Except for when they're hungry." Tony smiled and kissed her. Ziva pulled away again.

"I love you so much." Ziva smiled.

"I love you so much too. Thank you for brining two new lives into the world."

"You did some of the work. You got me here and knocked me up." Ziva smiled and Tony laughed.

"Yeah, one of Mr. Pinky's accomplishments. I'd say it was his best accomplishment."

Ziva laughed, "You're obsessed with Mr. Pinky."

"Not as obsessed with him as you are." Tony smiled. Ziva glared at him, "Don't hurt Mr. Pinky."

Ziva laughed, "I might. Maybe when we get home you better watch out." Ziva smiled and kissed him. She snuck her tongue in his mouth. There was a knock at the door and they pulled apart and looked up and saw Gibbs and Jenny standing there, "I'm so sorry Gibbs but can you guys come back? I'm not done nursing C.J."

"Anything you want Ziva." Gibbs said and walked out of her room with Jenny. He turned to Jen, "So you wanna find an empty room?"

Jen smiled, "Yes. Or you could take me home and we can come back in the morning."

"I like that idea." Gibbs and Jen walked past the rest of the team and out the door.

Abby looked at McGee, "Where do you think they're going?"

"Home." McGee grinned and added, "Do you wanna go home and you know?"

Abby smiled and pulled him by his jacket he had on, "Oh yeah." Abby kissed him and then they left.

While all this was going on, Tony and Ziva were in her room and she was nursing C.J. "You were really hungry weren't you?" Ziva smiled and C.J kept on sucking.

"Hey Zi, I think they all left."

"Okay. We'll probably see them tomorrow." Ziva looked up, "Do you know when we can take Tony and C.J home?"

"3 days. So can I go home and finish the nursery? I'll get McGee and Gibbs to help me."

"Yeah that's fine. Just come back when you are done." Ziva motioned for him to come back near her. She pulled him down and she kissed him.

"Okay Zi, I'll be back." Tony walked out the door and went home. Ziva went back to feeding their boys.

"Okay C.J, you are done." She placed him down and picked up Tony, "Hey there Tony. I love you. Look at that, you have your father's eyes." Ziva looked at C.J, "And so do you." They both giggled. Ziva smiled. "Okay you guys, mommy has to get some sleep so stop giggling." The twins giggled even more. Ziva smiled and pressed the nurse button on her bed. The nurse came walking in, "Hi, can you take my babies into the nursery so I can get some sleep?"

"Of course. But if they start crying I'll come in and ask to bring them in."

"Thank you." Ziva handed over Tony and C.J to the nurse and she walked out. Ziva fell asleep for about 4 hours when the nurse came in and woke her up.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, Mr. DiNozzo is here to see you."

Ziva smiled, "Bring him in please."

"Okay." The nurse walked back out and a couple minuets later Tony came in. "Hey Zi."

"Hi. Come lie down with me." Ziva made room for Tony to lie down. "I've missed you." Tony lay down in her bed and pulled her close to him.

"I've missed you too. Where are Tony and C.J?"

"Nursery so I can sleep."

"Okay. I'll sleep with you." Tony kissed her nose and she fell back asleep and so did Tony. The nurse walked in 2 hours later, "Excuse me, Mrs. DiNozzo? Cameron and Anthony are crying. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Can you please bring them in?"

"Yes I can." The nurse walked out of her room and into the nursery. She took C.J and Tony out of their assigned cribs and brought them into Ziva's room. She handed C.J to Ziva and baby Tony to adult Tony.

"There are our boys." Tony smiled.

Ziva looked at C.J, "Are you hungry?" C.J looked up at her and smiled. Ziva opened her hospital gown and fed C.J. "You are hungry." Ziva looked at Tony, "The two of them are going turn this into the hunger games: Ziva's boobs version."

Tony laughed, "But the hunger games are kids between the ages of 12 and 18 that fight to the death."

"Yeah but in this version, they fight for my boobs." Ziva smiled.

"I'll participate in that." Tony made Ziva laugh.

"Of course you would." Ziva leaned her head against his shoulder as C.J was still feeding from her. Tony's phone began to vibrate. He answered it, "DiNozzo."

_ZIVA HAD THE BABIES?!_ Sam yelled through the phone.

"Yeah."

_WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER?_

"Because your at school. I didn't want to wake you."

_Damn Tony. Your lucky I'm at Ohio State right now."_

"Just focus of your softball and school work. Don't worry about us." Sam had made it to Ohio State with a softball scholarship.

_Okay. Oh about that, are you guys gonna come up and see me play?_

"Maybe next season, when the boys can travel that far."

_Okay. I'll see you guys in a couple more days._

"Okay see you then." Tony hung up the phone and turned to Ziva, "It was Sam. She was happy that you had the twins."

"Yeah. So can I have Tony now? C.J is done."

"Yeah. Here you go." Tony handed baby Tony to Ziva. Ziva gave C.J to Tony. "Hey C.J." C.J giggled. "Do you like mommy's boobs too?" C.J giggled even more.

Baby Tony was exactly like C.J. "Tony likes mommy's boobs too." Ziva looked at Tony and he laughed. C.J giggled. Baby Tony kept on sucking. Ziva eventually switched Tony to her other boob. "Tony, you know we can't you know for a while because I just had twins."

"Yeah I know. Mr. Pinky and I are coming up with a plan though."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I can't tell you that. It's top secret."

"Tony, I'm your wife not some serial killer."

"I know. I'm still thinking of a plan but I have an idea that you probably won't like."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "A sex toy?"

"Maybe."

"Tony, it's fine. Before we were going out I had a vibrator."

"What? How did I not know?"

"What's the big deal? I thought you wanted the sex toy because we can't make love for a while."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a big deal about it."

"It's fine." Ziva smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Sex toys! Just kidding. that was just a filler at the end. Anyway. I'm at the beach so might take longer to update again but i finished chapter 9 also so i'll post it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So the twins are home and are 3 months old...so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

July 20, 2014 0300 hours

Ziva woke up to one of the twins crying. "Tony. It's your turn."

Tony grunted and got out of bed. "Your next." Tony walked into the nursery and saw that C.J was crying. "Are you hungry?" Tony picked up a bottle of breast milk that Ziva had pumped the day before. He tried to give it to C.J but he wouldn't take it. "Do you need to be changed?" Tony lifted C.J in the air and sniffed his baby butt. "Oh yeah that's it." Tony placed him on the changing table and changed him. When Tony was done, he placed C.J back in his crib and walked back to his room. Tony lay down in his bed and wrapped an arm around Ziva. "C.J needed to be changed."

"Okay now go back to sleep. I'll get the next one." Ziva put her hand over Tony's and interlocked their fingers. She brought his hand up to her mouth and she kissed his palm. She placed his hand down and she fell asleep.

They woke up 4 hours later to another cry. "Your turn Ziva." Ziva got out of bed and walked to the babies' room. She saw that baby Tony was crying.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" Ziva picked him up and walked over to the rocking chair that Gibbs had given them on their wedding day. "Grandpa Gibbs made this chair for you guys." Tony calmed down a bit but he was still sobbing. "Are you hungry?" Ziva picked up the bottle and offered it to him. Tony opened his mouth and Ziva stuck the bottle in his mouth. "There you go baby boy." Ziva rocked back and fourth in the chair as she fed him.

"You look so beautiful taking care of our children." Tony said from the doorway.

"Thanks Tony. Ha guess what they are."

"What are they?"

"Half Italian and half Israeli. They're Istalian."

Tony smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled and looked down at baby Tony. He had stopped feeding from the bottle and was smiling up at Ziva. Baby Tony giggled. C.J woke up and started giggling too. Ziva smiled at their giggling. She looked up at Tony, "Get C.J out and we'll bring them down for breakfast."

"Well Tony already had breakfast but okay." Tony smiled. Ziva got out of the rocking chair and brought baby Tony down to the kitchen. Ziva put him in the height chair and walked over to the refrigerator and took out the baby food. She sat down next to baby Tony and opened the food. Tony giggled when he saw the food.

"You are a very giggly child." Ziva smiled. Tony walked in with C.J and he placed him in the other height chair. Tony walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. "And your father is a very grumpy person in the morning." Ziva said to baby Tony and C.J. Tony looked at Ziva and smiled.

"And your mommy is a very sexy person in the morning."

"Yeah right. But if you and Mr. Pinky think so then okay."

"We do." Tony smiled and walked over to her and kissed her.

"Feed C.J." Ziva smiled and put the baby food into baby Tony's mouth.

"Anything you want." Tony went to the fridge and took out another thing of baby food and then sat down next to C.J. he opened the package and got the little baby spoon and fed him, "Open up for the train. Choo, choo." C.J opened his mouth and Tony put the spoon in. Ziva laughed, "What?"

"Choo, choo?"

"Yeah its what a train does. Try it. They always open their mouth."

"Um okay." Ziva put a little baby food on the spoon, "Open up for the train Tony. Choo, choo." Tony opened his mouth and Ziva put the spoon in his mouth and he ate the food. "I'm not doing that again."

"Aw what not Zi?"

"Because a train would not enter a baby's mouth."

"So? It's just to get them to open up their mouth." Tony looked at Ziva.

"Oh really? Well if you were to tell me to open my mouth for the train and Mr. Pinky went in, I would have to hut you."

"Why? I thought you liked Mr. Pinky."

"I do. I just don't want you to say that during sex."

"I won't. I promise." Tony smiled.

"Sure you won't." Ziva smirked.

"Whatever. I'm going back to feeding Ceej."

"Ceej?"

"Yeah Ceej. It's a nickname for C.J."

"Okay. Now we need to come up for one for Tony."

"Okay."

Sam walked in and said, "How about little T"

"Little T?" Ziva looked at Sam.

"Yeah I call Tony, T so why not call baby Tony, little T?"

"I like it." Ziva said. "Oh and C.J's is Ceej." Ziva smiled.

"Ha I like it. Oh and if you guys wanna go out tonight I can watch them, I'm not doing anything."

"It's fine. You can go out with Brad tonight."

"Really?" Ziva nodded, "Thanks."

Ziva turned back to baby Tony, "Okay Tony, time for more food." Baby Tony giggled again.

"Damn Ziva, he's so giggly." Sam smiled and walked over to C.J, "What about you? Are you giggly?" C.J giggled and Sam took him out of the height chair. "Hey Ceej. Guess what." Sam closed her eyes and opened them again, "Peek-a-boo." C.J giggled. He lifted his hands and tried to cover Sam's eyes. Sam leaned down so he covered her eyes, "Oh no. I can't see my baby brother. Where is he?" C.J took away his hands, "There he is!" C.J giggled even more. Sam put him back in the height chair and walked over to baby Tony, "Hi there little T." Sam picked him up. "So you're the one named after Big T." Baby Tony smiled. "You're so adorable and cute." Baby Tony giggled.

"Be careful. He's a booby man." Ziva smiled.

"What?" Sam looked down and saw Baby Tony grabbing her boob. "Ha going to second with a baby!" Sam laughed and so did Ziva and adult Tony. "Okay little T time to go back in your height chair." Sam placed him back in his height chair and he began to cry. "What did I do?" Sam asked.

"He likes you so he misses you so he is crying." Ziva picked him up and he began to calm down. "Sh it's okay." Baby Tony looked up at Ziva and smiled. Ziva placed him back in the height chair and fed him some more baby food. "Are you a happy baby now? I think so." Baby Tony giggled and ate some more baby food. "Okay after breakfast we can play with them."

"Awesome. I'll go get changed."

"Wait your not eating breakfast?"

"No. I don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have time to. My morning classes never gave me time to eat breakfast so I never ate breakfast." Sam walked up to her room and got changed. C.J and Baby Tony were done eating breakfast so Tony and Ziva got them changed. Tony and Ziva brought the twins into their living room where they watched Sesame Street. C.J was on Ziva's lap and baby Tony was on adult Tony's lap. Sam came down and saw the TV, "Awesome Sesame Street! I loved that show when I was baby. Or at least that's what my dad told me."

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. "Yeah the boys like it too."

"Wait did they change cookie monster to veggie monster? If so, that's just awful."

"Why? I think he's still cookie monster." C.J cooed and pointed when Elmo came on the screen.

"He likes Elmo." Ziva smiled. "Don't you Ceej?" C.J giggled. Ziva lifted him and placed him on his back. She tickled him and he laughed. Ziva lifted his shirt and blew raspberries on his tummy. C.J giggled some more. Ziva stopped and pulled his shirt back down. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. "Mommy's little boy." Ziva smiled.

* * *

A/N: I call my brother Ceej. Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm skipping ahead to Tiva's anniversary and this is only the beginning. Enjoy! :)

* * *

August 20, 2014 0500 hours.

Ziva woke up and rolled over and saw that Tony was still sleeping. Ziva kissed him and he woke up. "Happy anniversary Tony. I love you."

Tony smiled, "Happy anniversary Ziva. I love you too." Tony leaned in and kissed Ziva. The kiss was about to deepen when they heard a cry. Ziva pulled away.

"I'll go." Ziva got out of bed.

"Zi, I'll go."

"No it's fine. I'll go." Ziva walked back to the nursery and saw that C.J was crying. "What's wrong baby boy?" Ziva picked up C.J, "Are you hungry?" Ziva sat down in the rocking chair and popped her boob out of her robe. Ziva lifted C.J up to her boob and he attached himself to her boob and she started feeding him. "Yeah that's it." Ziva looked over at Tony and he was giggling. "Tony what are you giggling at?" Tony pointed at Ziva and Ziva smiled. "Are you hungry Tony?" Tony tried to stand up but he fell down and giggled. C.J let go of Ziva and he giggled too. Ziva got C.J to finish so she could feed Tony. "Come on Cam please finish." C.J attached himself to her open boob. "There you go C.J." About 10 minutes have passed when C.J stopped and let go of Ziva. Ziva put him down in his crib and then she walked over to Tony's crib and picked him up. Tony saw her open boob and attached himself before she even got to sit down. "Whoa there little T." C.J giggled. After a while Ziva switched breasts, "Wow you were really hungry. Well anyway guys, today is mommy and daddy's anniversary. Can you guys be good for us today? Your older sister is going to watch you guys tonight." C.J looked at her and giggled. "I take that as an 'okay mommy'." Ziva finished feeding Tony and she placed him in his crib. Ziva walked back to their room and saw Tony was naked and was holding a can of whipped cream. Ziva smiled, "I like where this is going."

"Close the door and lock it." Tony smiled. Ziva closed and locked the door. "Now come here." Tony placed some whipped cream on 'Mr. Pinky'. "Lick it off."

"Again?"

"Please baby? Its our anniversary." Tony pouted.

"Fine." Ziva untied her robe and let it fall to the ground. "You are a very naught boy." Ziva smiled, "Sit up." Tony sat up so Ziva could get easy access to 'Mr. Pinky'. Ziva looked down at his whipped creamed penis "Hi Mr. Pinky." Ziva lowered her head and started licking the whipped cream off of him. Then, she began bobbing her head up and down.

"God Zi. Don't stop." Ziva went faster. Tony felt himself about to cum. "Ziva, I'm gonna-" Tony came in her mouth and she drank every last bit of it. "Cum." Ziva got off of him and smiled. She got up and straddled his hips.

"Are we going to be locked in here all day or are we going out to dinner?"

"Well we can get a hotel room for the night and have dinner."

Ziva smiled. "Yeah. Now give me that can." Tony handed her the can of whipped cream. Ziva shook it and her boobs went up and down. Tony felt himself grow hard. Ziva smiled, "You know I can feel that."

"Yeah I know. Now are you going to be putting the whipped cream on or what?"

"Oh I am. But you have to promise not to lick it."

"I promise." Tony smiled. Ziva put the whipped cream on his mouth and she bent down and kissed him. Tony lifted his hand up to her boob and the kiss deepened. Ziva pulled away.

"Flip us over." Ziva whispered in his ear. Tony flipped them over. Ziva shook the whipped cream can some more and put some on her boobs all the way down to 'Mrs. Pinky'.

"Do you want me to lick it off?"

"Oh yeah." Ziva smiled. She laughed when she felt his tongue travel down her body. He got down to Mrs. Pinky and he began eating her out. "Oh God Tony. Don't stop." Ziva's hands found his head and she weaved her fingers through his hair. Ziva felt her climax rising. Ziva arched her back and released. "Oh Tony." Ziva sighed. Tony came up.

"Now enough of the foreplay." Tony smiled.

"Okay well if you had forgotten, I like it on top." Ziva smirked.

"I could never forget what my ninja likes." Tony smiled and flipped them over. "Here you go." Ziva lifted herself up and then lowered her self on his erection. Tony's hands went to his hips. He made her go faster. They made love and took a two-hour nap. They woke up to a baby crying. "Zi, it's my turn." Tony got out of bed and walked into the nursery. He saw baby Tony crying. "Hey there, little T." Tony lifted him up and smelled his baby butt. "Why do I always get the one where they need to be changed?" Ziva heard his through the baby monitor and laughed. She got out of bed and walked into the nursery.

"Do you want me to do it?" Ziva walked over to Tony and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "I missed being able to do this."

"Can you change him? I'll check on C.J."

"Yeah. Oh and we don't need to get a hotel room tonight. I just want to go out to dinner."

"Okay. I'll make a reservation anywhere you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Ziva changed baby Tony and then brought him down to the kitchen. They ate their baby food for breakfast and then watched Sesame Street on TV for a while. C.J saw Elmo and giggled. "Look C.J there's Elmo!" Ziva pointed at the screen and C.J giggled.

Sam came into the family room where Tony, Ziva and the twins were. "Good morning C.J and little T." Sam walked over to Ziva and took C.J out of her hands, "Elmo?" C.J giggled. Sam sat on the floor next to Ziva and tried to play with C.J but he was watching Elmo. "Damn Ziva he really likes Elmo."

"Tonight when Tony and I go out, don't watch Sesame Street."

"Okay."

"Oh and if you need help call Gibbs, Abby, or McGee. I told them to stand by." Ziva looked at Tony, "Did I get that right?

"Yeah." Tony looked at Sam, "She messes up her idioms."

"Oh. Wait are you guys going to pay me?"

"Yeah $10/hr." Ziva looked at Tony for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"Okay guys take as long as you need."

"Brad can't come over tonight." Tony chimed in.

"Okay. That's fine." Sam Picked C.J up and turned him around, "Do you wanna watch Toy Story tonight?" C.J cooed and she placed him down on her lap. Sam looked over to Baby Tony, "How about you little T, do you wanna watch Toy Story tonight?" Baby Tony cooed and giggled. "Okay Toy Story it is tonight." Sam looked at Ziva; "I'm going back to school next week also."

"Okay, do you need help moving in? We can borrow Gibb's truck."

"Awesome." Sam took C.J in her lap, "Hey Ceej." C.J giggled. "You're really giggly." Sam lifted him up and placed him in his back. She lifted his shirt up and blew raspberries on his tummy. C.J giggled some more. Sam stopped and then tickled him. "I'm the tickle monster." Little T laughed, got off of Tony's lap and crawled over to her. "You wanna be tickled too?" Little T giggled and Sam picked him up and placed him on his back. She had one hand on C.J and the other on Little T. "Uh oh. The tickle monster has you two." C.J and Baby Tony giggled. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled.

"How are you so good with these two?"

"Brad's aunt got married a year before you guys and she had twins too." Sam stopped and picked up Little T and placed him on her lap. Baby Tony lifted his hands to her boobs. "Big T, do you like boobies? Because Little T likes mine."

"Yes he does. But mine." Ziva smiled. She turned to Tony and saw that he was smiling. "Sorry." Ziva raised her hand to his cheek. "I still love you."

"I love you too Ziva." Tony smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay. I'll take these two in the other room." Sam got up and left.

* * *

A/N: I'll update soon. I'm still at the beach so it might take longer to update


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Dinner time :) Happy Anniversary Tiva!

* * *

Tony and Ziva were out to dinner for their anniversary. They were at a five star restaurant and were dressed up. "You look so beautiful Ziva." Tony smiled.

"Thank you. You look so handsome in that suit." Ziva smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I like being alone with you. Ever since the twins were born I don't think we've had sex until this morning."

Ziva smiled, "It was great. Tony, the whipped cream made it."

Tony smiled, "It does. Now are you sure you don't want to get a hotel room for tonight?"

"Yes Tony I am sure. Can we just eat our dinner?"

"Yes we can." Tony went back to eating his steak and Ziva went back to eating her salad. "You know we were eating the same things when we went under cover."

Ziva smiled, "I love how you can remember something from 9 years ago."

"That's the kind of guy I am."

"I bet." Ziva picked up her phone, "Do you care if I call Sam?"

"No go right a head." Tony went back to eating. Ziva dialed Sam's number.

_Hey Ziva._

"How are they?"

_Good I finally got them to sleep._

"That's good. They should sleep for a long time. If one wakes up feed him or change him."

_Will do. Do you have bottles of breast milk?_

"Yeah they should be in the mini fridge in the boys' room."

_They have a mini fridge?_

"It's full of milk."

_Okay whatever you say._

"Yeah. We'll see you later."

_Okay, see you later._ Ziva hung up her phone and placed it on the table.

"They're asleep."

"Good."

"Yeah Sam got them to sleep." Ziva smiled and began to eat her salad again. "How's your dinner?"

"It's good how's yours?"

"It's good. I have a lot of baby weight that I wish to lose."

"Ziva, you are perfect the way you are."

"Thank you Tony." Ziva reached for his hand.

"Your welcome sweet cheeks." Tony took her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Okay I say when we get home we watch a movie."

"What movie."

"_The Bourne Legacy_." Tony smiled.

"Okay. I can agree to that only if you don't quote the movie."

"Aw come on Ziva. I can't help myself sometimes."

"It's okay I kind of find it cute." Ziva smiled.

"Oh you find it cute not sexy?"

"Both."

"Good. Do you wanna go soon?"

"Yeah and I changed my mind about the hotel room." Ziva smirked.

"Great. Call Sam and tell her that we're not coming home."

"Will do." Ziva picked up her phone and called Sam again. Sam answered.

_Hello?_

"Tony and I are not coming home. We're staying at a hotel. I'll call you when we know what hotel."

_No you can't. What if one of the twins wakes up and wants to be breast-fed? I can't do that. I mean I have boobs and all but I don't have the ability to breast-feed._

"Just give them a bottle." Ziva heard a cry in the background.

_"Hold on. One of them is crying. _Sam set down her phone and picked up C.J "Hey there, Ceej. It's okay." Sam lifted him up and smelled his baby butt. "Oh god. You need to be changed." Sam changed him and placed him back in his crib.

_Okay I'm back._

"Who was it?"

_C.J_

"What did he need?"

_To be changed._

"Oh well is it okay if we go to a hotel?"

_No. Ziva your lucky I knew how to change them. How am I going to take care of them through the whole night?_

"Damn it Sam. Fine we'll come home." Tony looked at her. Ziva mouthed, "Sorry."

_Okay. See you soon_

"Yeah." Ziva hung up her phone and turned to Tony, "Okay well it turns out that Sam can't change a diaper so we're going to have to go home. I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine. Let me pay the bill and we can leave." Tony got the check and he paid it. They left the restaurant and drove home. They got in the house.

"Sam, come here!" Ziva yelled.

"How was dinner?" Sam smiled and tried to get out of whatever Ziva was mad at.

"How the hell do you not know how to change a goddamn diaper?"

"That's total bullshit." Tony chimed in. "You helped me the other day when Ziva went food shopping."

"What? Now Tony and I are going to our room and we are locking the door and we're having sex. Now," Ziva saw the empty pizza box on the coffee table in the living room, "What's that?"

"What?"

"The empty pizza box, there's no way you ate a whole pizza. Who was here?"

"No one." Sam lied.

"You're lying." Ziva confronted her.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You always use I'm not I am."

"Damn Ziva. Fine Brad was here but after the twins fell asleep."

"I told you Brad couldn't come over."

"Ziva," Tony took a hold of her shoulders, "It's okay."

"No it's not. I told her not to have him over." Ziva turned back to Sam, "Did you guys have sex?"

"Ziva! No we didn't. All we did was make out until you called. Then, C.J started to cry so I changed him. Then when I came back he said, 'Sam I'm gonna leave because its getting late.' Then, we made out some more and went to second and then he left. Then you guys came home."

"Okay fine." Ziva turned to Tony, "That day I went food shopping I went somewhere else and got a little something for tonight." Ziva smirked. Tony grinned and they ran up to their room.

Sam shook her head and watched TV. Sam heard one of the babies through the baby monitor. Sam got up and walked up to the nursery. "Aw Little T, what's wrong?" Sam picked him up and smelled his baby butt, "That's not it." Sam walked over to the mini fridge and took out a bottle. She fed him the bottle and he drank it all. He took the bottle out of his mouth and smiled up at Sam. "Your going to be a player aren't you?" Baby Tony giggled and lifted his hand up to her boob. "Watch it there." Sam put his arm down and rocked in the rocking chair until he fell asleep. She placed him in his crib and walked back in her room where her phone was and saw that she had three missed calls from Brad. She called him back and was on the phone with him for about three hours. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you." Sam smiled.

_"I love you too."_

Sam hung up her phone and then fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! What do you think they're doing in their bedroom? Haha i think we all know whats going on.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is just a filler chapter. sorry. I'm watching #GibbsRules Marathon on USA Network! :) Ahhh I follow his rules.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Brad went out to dinner and went back to Brad's house and watched a movie. Sam was happy to have the night off from babysitting. "Can we, you know?" Sam stopped cuddling with him and looked at him.

"We can."

"Good. Let's go." Sam got up and took his hand and walked to Brad's room. "Okay two questions."

"Shoot."

"One: Is your mom home. Two: Do you have condoms?"

"One: No. Two: Yes." Brad smiled. "Can we have sex now or what?"

"Yeah we can. Where's your iHome?"

"Over there," Brad pointed to his dresser and his iHome was on it. Sam plugged her iPhone in and played 1983 by Neon Trees. "Perfect song. Now come here and take off your shorts and very sexy Batman t-shirt."

"Anything you want." Sam took off her clothing and sat down on his bed. "Are gonna take off your clothes or what?" Sam smirked. She got up and walked over to Brad. She reached down and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down along with his boxers. Sam's hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his abs. "I missed this view." Sam smiled and planted a kiss on him. She got off of him, "Put a condom on."

"Yes ma'am." Brad walked over to his nightstand and took out one of many condoms. He put it on his penis. Brad sat on his bed and pulled Sam on top of him.

"Oh Brad." Sam moaned. Sam grabbed onto the headboard of the bed.

"Sam stop." Brad grabbed onto her hips and made her stop.

"What?"

"I'm going to sit up to make it easier for you."

"Do you want me to get off?"

"No. It's fine." Brad smiled and sat up, "Okay."

"Can we start now?" Brad nodded his head and Sam started riding him again. "Oh God. Brad!" Sam screamed. "Oh my god." Sam felt Brad's hands go to her waist and she went faster. "Brad!" Sam released. Brad felt the condom fill. Sam got off of him and she got under the covers and fell asleep. Brad wrapped his arm around her waist as he got under the covers. Brad fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning. "Hmm good morning baby." Sam kissed Brad.

"Good morning Sammy." Brad smiled. Sam smiled at her nickname that Brad uses.

"I love you Brad."

"I love you too Sam." Brad kissed her. He pulled away, "Do you know what time it is?"

"No." Sam got out of the bed and walked over to her phone. She got her phone and checked it. She had two missed calls from Ziva and two from Tony. The time was 10:45 AM. "Brad, it's 10:45. I should get going."

"I'll drive you home." Brad got out of bed and put his boxers and jean shorts on. He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled a plain white t-shirt on. Sam put her shorts and Batman shirt on. She got her socks and all black chucks on. Brad grabbed his keys and they walked out to the car. Before Sam got out of the car she leaned over and kissed Brad. As the kiss deepened there was a knock on the window.

"What the fuck." Sam turned around and saw Tony. "Jesus." Sam got out of the car and walked in the house. Tony followed her. Sam texted Brad not to leave just incase she got pissed and needed somewhere to go. "What Tony? What do you possibly want?"

"Why are you making out with him?"

"Because he's my boyfriend. Why don't you guys like him?" Sam yelled.

"Because he left you on New Years Eve in 2012." Tony yelled back.

"Get the fuck over it! We got back together and were together and we're happy and we love each other."

"What's going on?" Ziva came down the stairs.

"Sam was making out with Brad in his car." Tony explained. They heard a baby cry. "I'll go." Tony walked up to the nursery. "Do you need to be changed?" Tony picked up C.J and smelled his baby butt, "Nope that's not it. You want a bottle don't you?" Tony got a bottle and fed it to him. "There you go Ceej."

Meanwhile, Ziva was yelling at Sam, "Why do you like him so much?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I lost my virginity to him." Sam walked out the door and into Brad's car. "Lets go." Sam told Brad.

"Where? The skate park?"

"Yeah or the arcade and we can play each other in guitar hero."

"I like that idea." Brad turned the car on and he drove to the arcade.

"Do you have a dollar baby?" Sam walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Yeah." Brad reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. He pulled out a dollar bill and gave it to her. "Are we going to play Guitar Hero?"

"Yeah we are." Sam put the dollar in the machine and picked up the toy guitar. "You ready?"

"I don't know. Are you going to kick my ass?"

"Maybe. I would always come in here with my dad. He would always do the shooting games while I did guitar hero."

"Uh oh." Brad smiled, "Choose the song."

"Okay." Sam went through the list and chose When You Were Youngby The Killers. "Good luck baby." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." They started to play. Sam was kicking his ass. She was hitting every note while Brad was struggling. The song ended and Sam won. "You did kick my ass." Brad picked her up and carried her out.

"Brad put me down." Sam laughed. "We can play again." Brad put her down and they played again. "You can choose the song."

"Okay." Brad went through the list and he chose Yellow by Coldplay. Sam was kicking Brad's ass again. "Damn Sam. Stop kicking my ass at this game."

"I can't help it." Sam smiled. The song ended and Brad looked at her, "What?"

"You look so beautiful playing Guitar Hero." Brad took her in his arms and Sam blushed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brad leaned down and kissed her. Sam pulled away.

"We're in public Brad." Sam looked him in the eyes.

"So? No one's in here." Brad looked around.

"We're not alone. We're never alone." Sam looked behind Brad. "Turn around." Sam got out of Brad's embrace and walked up too Tony and Ziva and the twins. "How did you find me?"

"We are Federal Agents." Ziva simply told her.

"So? All you guys do it state the obvious and make pretty pie charts." Sam retorted.

"We found your dad's killer didn't we?" Tony stated.

"Okay. I went too far. I'm sorry."

"Breaking rule 6." Tony looked at Ziva.

"Rule 18 though." Ziva looked at Sam.

"What's rule 18?"

"It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission." Tony said.

"Okay well am I forgiven?" Sam asked.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and tony spoke up, "Yeah." Tony held his arms open, "Family hug?"

"Bring it in." Sam hugged Tony and Ziva wrapped her arms around the two. Sam got out of the hug and hugged C.J and Baby Tony. "You two are very cute babies." Tony and C.J cooed and giggled. Sam let go of Tony and C.J and looked up at Tony and Ziva, "Can I go back to my date with Brad?"

"Yeah go right ahead. Come home for dinner." Ziva smiled.

"Okay what are we having?"

"Pizza." Tony said and Sam went back to Brad.

* * *

A/N: Yay! The Tiva family is all good now! :) Review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Done watching #GibbsRules marathon...now in my room watching Life before his eyes #200thEpisode :)

* * *

New Years Eve; 1000 hours.

"Tony, It's the boys first New Years Eve." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah. How about that? Well McGee's, Palmer's, Gibbs' and Ducky are coming over later and we can have a little party." Tony smiled back.

"No drinking though. I don't want people to be drunk." Ziva walked into Sam's room. "Are you staying here or are you going out?"

"I'm staying here, it's the twins first New Years Eve. Who is coming over?" Sam looked up from her phone.

"McGee, Abby, Palmer, Breena, Ducky, Gibbs, and Jen." Ziva simply stated.

"Okay. Sounds like fun. Can I drink? I'm almost 21. Come on Ziva."

"Yeah you can drink." Ziva smiled and walked into the twins' room, "Hey guys. You are about to see your family again." Ziva saw C.J standing up in his crib. "Do you want to get out C.J?" C.J cooed and giggled. "Okay I'll get you." Ziva walked over to C.J's crib and picked him up. "Let's go down stairs." Baby Tony began to cry when they left. Ziva walked back in and picked him up. "Are you guys ready to see your godparents again?" C.J and Tony giggled. Ziva went in Sam's room, "Can you bring C.J down?"

"Yeah." Sam walked over to Ziva and took C.J out of her arms. "Hey there baby brother." C.J cooed and looked up at her. "When we get downstairs you're getting a visit from the tickle monster." C.J giggled. Sam smiled. Sam turned to Ziva, "When is everyone coming over?"

"Like now I think. We only have and hour and forty-five minutes."

"Can I be tickly monster for a while?"

Ziva smiled, "Yeah."

"Did you hear that C.J and Tony? You're going to get a visit from the tickle monster." Sam placed C.J on his back and Ziva did the same with Baby Tony. Sam had one hand on Tony and the other on C.J and was tickling them. "Uh oh! The tickle monster has you guys under her command! Laugh or you won't escape." Sam told them. Little did she know was that the whole team was behind her. They were watching her tickle them. Tony and C.J's giggles filled the house. Tony came up behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her middle. Sam stopped tickling the twins and turned around, "Oh hey guys. I didn't know you guys were there."

"Sam, are you the tickle monster that Tony tells us about?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. The boys seem to like it when I babysit." Sam smiled.

Abby turned to Ziva, "Ziva, can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah, lets go in the kitchen." Ziva got out of Tony's embrace and walked into the kitchen with Abby. Abby waved for Breena, Jenny and Sam to join. "Abby, what's going on?" Ziva had concern filling her voice.

"Well Tim is telling the men and I told him I would tell you guys."

"Abby just get to it." Jenny said.

"Okay. I'm pregnant."

"Abby, that's nine months without Caf-Pow!"

"Don't remind me." Abby shook her head.

"So Tim knocked you up?" Ziva's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Abby gave her a questioning look. "How's your life in the sack Ziva?"

"Well, in a way, Tony is amazing in bed. He know what I like and sometimes we use whipped cream." Ziva smiled, "But you can't say anything to anyone that I told you."

"Ew. I'm never eating whipped cream again." Sam complained.

"Well missy. How's your sex life with Brad?" Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"If I told you, you would probably kill me." Sam smirked.

"Oh come on just tell us." Ziva pushed.

"My sex life is amazing. Brad knows everything that I like and what I want and need when we have sex. It's just amazing when I'm with him." Sam smiled. She looked at the others, "Abby, how's your life in bed?"

"That's need to know." Abby smiled.

"Oh come on! Abby, we are all going to tell each other about our sex lives." Jenny chimed in.

"Okay fine, Madam Director."

"It's either Director or Ma'am. Not madam." Jen smirked.

"Well Tim is a great lover. He knows everything." Abby smiled.

"Is that it?" Breena asked.

"Well unlike Tiva, Tim and I don't need whipped cream to do foreplay." Abby smirked.

"Does he kiss all your tattoos?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, It's a good think I have the neck tattoo because he gave me a hickey where the spider is." Abby smiled. She looked at Breena, "So Breena, how's your sex life with Jimmy?"

"We just have sex. There's no foreplay. We just get right in it. And trust me when I say; you can get multiple orgasms from just having sex and no foreplay."

"How can you have no foreplay?" Jen was shocked.

"Do you and Gibbs do foreplay before sex?" Breena asked.

"Well no offence Director but we still have to see Gibbs everyday and we don't want to look at him and then think about tonight and then just walk away all creeped out." Abby said pointing to herself and Ziva.

"Oh are you coming back to work Ziva?" Jen asked.

"We are looking for nannies now but when we do I am coming back." Ziva smiled.

"That's good because I could always use someone to talk to." Abby said.

"I missed you too Abby." Ziva smiled. "Lets get back." Ziva walked back in the living room and sat on Tony's lap. "Hey Tony, where are the twins?"

"Playpen. I put them there so they could fall asleep in there and not in the middle of the room."

"Good thinking. Can I take them out for a while?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. Go right a head." Tony smiled.

Ziva got off of his lap and walked over to the playpen, "Hey guys." C.J and Tony looked up and cooed. "Do you want to be taken out?" Tony and C.J giggled. "Okay." Ziva looked at Tony, "Come help me." Tony got up, walked over to the playpen and picked up Little T.

"Hey there, mini me." Tony smiled and Little T giggled. Tony sat down and placed Baby Tony on his lap. Ziva did the same with C.J.

Sam's phone rang. She looked at the ID and it read Brad. Sam got up and answered the phone, "Hey baby."

_"Hey Sam. What are you doing?"_

"I'm at my house. The NCIS team is here."

_"Can I come over?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay I'm coming. I'll be there before the ball drops."_

"Okay hurry."

_"I'll see you soon. Bye baby. I love you."_

"I love you too. See you soon." Sam hung up her phone and walked back in the room.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked.

"Brad. He's coming over. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Great. I'll be back." Sam ran up to her room and put skinny jeans on. She walked back down and sat down. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sam got up and opened the door. "Hey Brad." Sam kissed him. "You made it just in time." Sam smiled and pulled him in the living room.

Brad saw Baby Tony and C.J, "Sam, are they your baby brothers?" Brad smiled.

"Yeah. I'm their tickle monster." Sam smiled.

* * *

A/N: What will everyone think of Brad...uh oh! New years from Breaking Rule 12 all over again! just kidding. Review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi! I made Delco Force so i might not be able to update as fast as i am so please be patient with me. Thank you.

* * *

"Tickle monster?" Brad smiled.

"Yeah ready. Get C.J he's in Ziva's lap. I'll get Little T." Sam walked over to Tony and took Little T out of his hands. She put him on his back and Brad set C.J down next to Little T. "Okay you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm dying to see this." Brad sat next to Sam. Sam started tickling C.J and Little T.

"The tickle monster has returned! Mwahahaha! You can't escape unless you laugh." The twins laughed and then Sam stopped. She turned to Brad, "See?"

"Yeah. You looked kind of cute being tickle monster." Brad smiled.

"Do you want me to go all tickle monster on you?" Sam raised her hands and then began tickling Brad. "Now the tickle monster has you." Sam kept on tickling Brad when Ziva came up behind them.

"Sam, take it in the other room."

"Huh?" Sam stopped tickling Brad and looked up at Ziva. Sam felt Brad tickle her back.

"Now the tickle monster's boyfriend has you." Brad kept on tickling her.

"Brad…stop…please." Sam said in between laughs.

"Never." Brad smiled and tickled her some more. "Laugh or you shall not escape." Sam laughed and Brad stopped.

"Phew." Sam leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Lets go in my room."

Brad looked at her and then whispered back, "Okay. Lead the way tickle monster." Brad and Sam got up.

"Where are you two going?" Ziva asked.

"My room." Sam and Brad walked up to her room. Sam turned on the TV to the New Years Eve show and they sat on her bed and watched it. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah can I get a beer?" Brad asked.

"Let me go ask Ziva. Just stay here." Sam got up and walked down stairs. Sam walked in the living room and saw Ziva putting C.J and Baby Tony in the playpen. "Ziva, can Brad have a beer. He's 21."

"Yeah and so can you." Ziva turned around. "When is his birthday anyway?"

"November 15th, why?" Sam had a puzzled look on her face.

"So he's older than you." Ziva stated.

"Well yeah but we're in the same graduating class of Ohio State."

"Wait Sam." Abby said. "What's you major."

"Criminal Justice. After you guys found that fucking asshole who killed my dad, you guys made me rethink what I wanted my major to be." Sam stated.

"We made an impression on you?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. You guys did. And I'm just saying if I had never met you guys I would have never thought to become a Criminal Justice major. And my dad would have probably kicked Brad's ass if he found out that I had sex with him because you know how Marines are." Sam chuckled.

"I was a Gunnery Sergeant when I was in the core." Gibbs stated.

"You look like a Marine, Gibbs." Sam smiled.

"So you can spot one. That's good."

"Well yeah. Both my parents were Marines. They would come walking in from deployment and I would wait for them and I saluted them. They would smile and hug me." Sam smiled at her memory. "I miss them so much." Sam almost started to cry, "I'm breaking rule 6."

"Rule 18." Everyone but Breena and Jimmy said.

"Okay well I'm gonna go back to Brad now. I'll talk to you guys later." Sam smiled and walked back upstairs with two beers in her hand.

"What took you so long?"

"They asked me a lot of questions." Sam handed him a beer.

"About?"

"Like what my major is."

"Oh. It's Criminal Justice. Right?"

"Right." Sam looked at Brad. "How do you know everything about me?"

"Because I love you and when we're together I always listen to what you have to say. I never tune you out like how most guys do to their girlfriends, that's just wrong." Brad looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too Brad." Sam leaned closed to him. She set her beer down on the floor and Brad did the same. Brad kissed her. Sam pulled him down so he was on top of her.

Ziva came walking up to her room and saw what was going on. She saw Sam flip them over so she was on top. They were making out. Ziva closed the door and ran back downstairs. "Okay so they're about to have sex and we're about to hear it all."

"Oh god." Tony complained. Ziva looked at Abby and motioned for her to come in the kitchen. Abby motioned for Jen and Breena to join.

"Are you sure they're about to have sex?" Abby asked.

"Well yeah, Sam flipped them over and they were going to second."

"Were they about to go to third or are they just skipping that completely?" Abby wondered.

"I think they were skipping that completely." Ziva answered.

"Well that must have been a sight to see. I mean like watching your adopted daughter about to have sex."

"Thank you Abby." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Jen said. They heard springs from the bed squeaking because of the sudden movement.

"It could be nothing." They heard a moan.

_"Oh Brad. Yes. Yes. Yes! Do it again!" _They heard Sam's voice through the walls.

"Thin walls you got going on Ziva." Brenna joked. Jen and Abby laughed.

"Funny." Ziva said sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"We thought so." Abby said.

_"Brad! Fuck yes." _Sam's voice traveled through the whole house. Tony came running in the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Tony frantically asked.

"Well Sam and Brad are having sex." Ziva walked over to him and pulled him close by his shirt.

"Well yeah it sounds like it. We might as well turn this into a sex house." They heard another moan.

_"Brad, go faster and harder."_

"Oh yeah they're defiantly having sex up there." Tony observed.

"Relax, would you. Just let them be. It doesn't matter anymore, she's almost 21 just let her do whatever she wants." Ziva placed her hands on his chest.

"Ziva how could you say that? Our daughter is having sex! What if she gets pregnant?"

"She's not going to get pregnant. She told us that she uses protection."

"Wait, back up. Who's 'us'?"

"Abby, Jen, Breena, and I."

"You didn't tell them what we do, did you?"

"No of course not. MP."

"MP?" Tony thought for a second, "OH! MP!" Tony whispered in her ear, "Mr. Pinky misses Mrs. Pinky."

Ziva whispered back, "I bet." Ziva smiled and turned around. Tony left the kitchen and went back in the living room.

"What's MP Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. Just something that only Tony and I came up with." Ziva smiled.

"Its more than nothing. Come on spill." Abby pressed.

"Fine. MP is Mr. Pinky."

"Who's Mr. Pinky?"

"Mr. Pinky is Tony's uh well…Mr. Pinky is-"

"Okay we get it; you can't tell us." Abby smiled, "But I know what your saying."

"I don't. Who's Mr. Pinky?" Jen questioned.

* * *

A/N: Yeah MP is Mr. Pinky and Jen is slow...haha not dirty minded.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank god for Abby!

* * *

"Really Director? If we have to explain it to you then that's just sad." Abby looked at her.

"Oh wait. Is Mr. Pinky Tony's thing?"

"Yeah!" Ziva looked at Jen, "And my vagina is Mrs. Pinky."

The three busted out laughing. Tony came back in. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby. I'll be right back." Ziva kissed him. The kiss deepened and Abby coughed loudly. They ignored it and kept on kissing.

"Excuse me Agent DiNozzo." Jen said. Tony and Ziva pulled apart.

"Director we're off duty." Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and kissed her again. Ziva snaked her arms around his neck. Ziva traced her tongue along his bottom lip. Tony opened his mouth and Ziva slipped her tongue in. They stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, their tongues battling for dominance when they heard a cry. Ziva pulled away.

"I'll get him." Ziva got out of Tony's embrace and walked into the living room and saw that C.J was crying. "Aw Ceej. What's wrong? Are you hungry or do you need to be changed?" Ziva lifted him up and smelled his baby butt. "That's not it." Ziva turned to Gibbs, McGee, Palmer and Ducky, "Sorry. He's just hungry."

"Ziva it happens." Gibbs said.

"Okay I'm going to go feed him." Ziva left the room and walked up to the twins' room. Ziva lifted her shirt up and took her boob out of her bra. She lifted him up to her boob and he attached himself to it. "Ow. Don't bite." Ziva took him off and got a bottle. "Okay no more breast feeding. Because you guys are teething." C.J took the bottle and drank it all. Ziva brought him back downstairs and placed him in the playpen. She found Tony, "Tony, they're teething. I just tried to breastfeed C.J and he bit me. That hurts."

"Okay bottles for now on but full of breast milk?" Tony looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it hurt like a bitch." Ziva smiled.

Tony laughed, "I'm sorry to hear. Maybe I can make it better later." Tony smiled and kissed her. The kiss lingered there for a while.

Ziva pulled away, "I would like that." Ziva smiled and pulled him in the other room. "What time is it?" Ziva asked no one in particular.

"11:55." Abby told her.

"Thanks Abby." Ziva smiled and sat on Tony's lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Ziva turned her head to face Tony. She whispered in his ear, "What do you want to do later?"

"You know what I want to do later." Tony whispered back.

"Whipped cream and all?"

"Oh yeah."

"But this time I am using it first. I never get to use it first."

"Aw come on baby." Tony whined out loud.

"Sh, Tony!" Ziva put her index finger on his lips.

"DiNozzo's! What the hell is going on?" Gibbs barked.

"Nothing Boss." Tony never broke eye contact with Ziva.

"Then stop playing grab ass in front of us." Jen laughed and leaned against his shoulder. There was another cry.

"I'm so sorry." Ziva got off of Tony and walked over to the playpen and saw that Little T was crying. "Hey Little T, what's wrong?" Ziva picked him up and smelled his baby butt, "Oh god. You need to be changed." Ziva turned around and saw everyone looking at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Abby looked back at McGee.

"Well Abby when you have that baby, you'll know what this feels like." Ziva walked up to the twins' room and changed Baby Tony. Ziva placed Baby Tony in his crib and walked back downstairs. She got C.J out of the playpen and brought his upstairs. She placed him in his crib and then walked back to the living room with 10 seconds to spare. "I'm back." They all started counted down from ten. They got to zero and cheered. "Its 2015!" Ziva cheered. Tony walked up behind Ziva and picked her up. "Ah Tony!" Ziva laughed. "Put me down!"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What's maybe?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Tony I love you so much. Without a doubt I love you."

"I love you too." Tony set her down.

"Thank you." Ziva turned around and kissed Tony. She pulled away, "See I told you I love you." Ziva smiled.

"And I love you too." Tony smiled. Ziva smiled back and pulled Tony closer to her by his shirt. "Yes my ninja?"

Ziva smiled more at her nickname. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" Tony leaned in and kissed her. Ziva snaked her arms around his neck. She felt Tony's arms go around her waist. Ziva deepened the kiss.

McGee and Abby were kissing, Gibbs and Jen were kissing, and Brenna and Palmer were kissing. Ducky left. "I need someone." He mumbled to himself as he walked to his car.

Ziva pulled away, "Hey where's Ducky?" Everyone stopped and thought for a second. "Oh man. Do you guys think he's lonely? I mean he is around four couples." Ziva grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She saw Ducky getting into his car, "Ducky."

"Yes Ziva?" Ducky turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I am just tired my dear."

"Ducky please be honest."

"Okay. I am sorry. I am really alone. Well with my mother passing and then you and Anthony kissing, Abigail and Timothy kissing, Jethro and Jen kissing and Jimmy and Breena kissing."

"Aw Ducky. I'm sorry." Ziva held her arms open, "Can I hug you?"

"Of course." Ziva hugged the older gentleman.

"Ducky, Tony and I are looking for a nanny so I can come back to work so when I come back, we can have our tea dates." Ziva smiled.

"That's good to hear. And I hear Abigail is pregnant?"

"Yes she is. Little Timmy and Abby are having a baby."

"I wish Timothy luck because it's nine months without her Caf-Pow!" Ducky smiled.

"Same here Duck." Ziva chuckled. She turned around and saw Tony walking up to her, "Ducky, do you want to go back?"

"I'm sorry Ziva but I am really tired and wish to go home."

"It is okay Ducky." Ziva watched as Ducky got in his car and drove off. Ziva walked back in their house with Tony.

"Ziva is he okay?" Abby asked.

"He's happy that you're pregnant."

"Same!" Abby squealed. She turned around to McGee, "Tim. I might get a little crazy without my Caf-Pow!"

McGee walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "It's fine. I'll love you no matter what."

They saw Sam come down the stairs in a very baggy t-shirt, "Do any of you have a condom?" Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and was a mess. She wasn't wearing a bra or underwear. "Please? I don't want to get pregnant." Sam begged. "Tony, I know you probably have one in your wallet."

Ziva looked at Tony. Tony pulled out his wallet and threw the condom to Sam. "Here I don't need it anymore." Tony thought for a second. "Wait. No it might break, give it back and go in our bathroom and you'll see a box of them."

"Thanks T." Sam threw the condom back and ran upstairs and got the box and brought it in her room. "Okay I have the box."

"Good." Brad got one out of the box and put it on. "Come here." Sam walked over to Brad and got on top of him. They made love and then fell asleep.

"Tony, what the hell?" Ziva looked at him.

"What? At least she asked for a condom before she had sex." Tony explained.

* * *

A/N: Haha wouldn't that be awkward if you came down the stairs in a baggy t-shirt with no bra and no underwear and asked your family for a condom? Review. :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Happy birthday C.J and Tony!

* * *

May 15, 2015

"Tony. Wake up! It's the boy's first birthday!" Ziva got on top of him and kissed him.

"Hmm Ziva. This better be a sexy dream." Tony's voice was all groggily.

"No, it's not." Ziva smiled. Tony's eyes opened.

"Then what's going on?"

"It's the twins' birthday!"

"Okay what do you want to do?" Tony tried to sit up but Ziva was still on top of him. "Can I sit up?"

"Yeah. Of course." Ziva got off of him and he sat up. "Can I get back on top of you?" Ziva smiled.

"Yes you can." Tony pulled her on top of him. Ziva laughed.

"So I was thinking we could have the team over and celebrate." Ziva smiled and bent down and kissed him. The kiss deepened and Tony's hands went to her ass. Ziva pulled away, "You like asses now?" Ziva smirked.

"Well I don't have access to your boobs so asses are my secondary choice."

"Is that so? Well, your lips on mine, is my first choice."

"Then kiss me." Ziva didn't need to be told twice. She bent down and pressed her lips to his. Tony's hands went up her shirt and went up to her boobs. Tony pulled away, "Now I have access to them." Tony smiled.

"Maybe that's why baby Tony likes Sam's." Ziva smiled. Tony laughed. "Okay I am taking a shower." Ziva got off of Tony and walked in the bathroom. She started the water and waited for the water to get warm. Steam filled the bathroom and she got in the shower. She saw the shower door open, "Hey baby." Tony walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey my beautiful ninja." Tony kissed her neck and she smiled. Ziva rested her hands on his arms.

"Are you okay?" Tony let go of Ziva when she ran out of the shower and t the toilet. He heard vomiting. Tony got out of the shower, "Zi?"

"Tony, I'm late."

"With what?"

"My period."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Does that mean we made another kid?"

"Possibility. This means I have to go on maternity leave again and then probably stay home for a while."

"You don't know for sure though."

"I know. I was thinking that on our way to work we could pick up a few tests." Ziva turned her head to face Tony.

"Of course. Do you think that Julie would care?" Tony was referring to their nanny.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like would she care that we're having another baby."

"Probably not if we give her a raise." Ziva turned her head back to the toilet and started throwing up again. She stopped, "This is fucking ridiculous." Ziva was furious.

"Why are you mad? We're having another child." Tony rubbed her back and held her hair.

"Because we agreed not to have anymore kids." Ziva looked him in the eye.

"Zi, that was over a year ago. Just be happy and hope that we're not having twins again."

"What if I wanted to have twins again?"

"Then we'll have twins. Zi no matter what I am in this with you."

"Thank you." Ziva stood up, "Can we take our shower now?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah, we can." Tony got in the shower along with Ziva. They took their shower and went into work. "Do you want to tell them?" Ziva had taken a pregnancy test and it was positive.

"Not now. But soon." Ziva saw McGee walk in.

"Tell us what?" McGee asked.

"Well we were going to wait for everyone to come in but since you must know, I am pregnant again." Ziva looked at Tony.

"Damn, you guys can't get enough of each other." McGee sat down at his desk and picked up his phone and texted Abby. Gibbs walked in.

"Grab your gear. Dead Petty Officer. Lets go." Gibbs barked as he walked through the squad room. They grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator. McGee gassed up the truck and drove to the crime scene. Gibbs dove alone in his car.

Tony saw that Ziva was pale. "Zi, baby, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah." Ziva leaned her head against Tony's shoulder. "Tony I felt the same way when I was pregnant with the twins."

"Like nauseated?"

"Yeah. I just need some water and crackers."

"I can get you what ever you want." Tony kissed the top of her head. "We can tell Gibbs and if he allows you to stay in the truck you can."

"Can we?"

"Yes." Tony turned to McGee. "Hey McDriver are we almost there yet?"

"Yeah Tony, we're here." McGee stopped the truck and got out. Tony walked up to Gibbs.

"Hey boss. Can Ziva and I talk to you?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well you see Ziva is pregnant."

"Again?" Gibbs wasn't surprised. Tony nodded and Gibbs continued, "Okay well tell her that she can stay in the truck."

"Thanks boss." Tony walked over to Ziva who was in the truck, "Hey Zi. I just talked to Gibbs."

"What did he say?"

"He said you could stay in the truck."

"Okay." Ziva caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Are you going to do my work?" Ziva smiled.

"If you want me to."

"Oh I do." Ziva smiled and kissed him. She pulled away, "Now get back to work." Tony got back to work and Ziva took out her phone and took a picture of him working. She pulled out her ear buds and listened to her music. Tony came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Ziva took out her ear buds and looked at Tony, "Don't do that again."

"What?" Tony smiled.

"Nothing. Your charm got you out of it." Ziva smiled back at him. "You are very lucky that your charm works."

"Will my charm work for wanting to have sex with you tonight?"

"Maybe." Ziva smirked, "Now get in." Ziva moved over to make room for him. Tony got in the truck and Ziva leaned her head against his shoulder. Tony put his arms around her. "I wanna know how the twins are doing."

"Then call Julie."

"I will." Ziva took out her phone and dialed Julie's number. She answered, "How are the twins doing?"

_"They are great Mrs. DiNozzo. They are good boys."_

"That's good. Did they eat yet? You can give them Cheerios for breakfast."

_"I did. Hold on hey wanna say something" _Julie held up the phone to the boys, _"Hi mommy." _The twins said in unison.

"Hi C.J and Tony." Ziva smiled. "Daddy and I miss you guys so much."

_"Mommy, where's tickle monster?"_

"She's at school."

_"When does she come home?"_

"In a week."

_"Yay!" _C.J turned to Tony, _"More tickle monster!"_

"Are you boys being good for Julie?"

_"Yes we are mommy. Julie is very nice. We like her."_

"That's good. Boys, mommy and daddy have to go back to work now but we will see you later."

_"Okay bye mommy. We love you." _Ziva hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N: I dont know if a baby can talk at the age of one...but i'm assuming that they can because i started talking at 10 months...i think. Review :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Later that day they figured out who killed Perry Officer Derek Allen. Tony and Ziva went home and found Baby Tony and C.J asleep in the living room watching Sesame Street. Tony picked up Baby Tony and Ziva picked up C.J and they carried them in their room. They set them down in their assigned cribs and walked in their room. "Thank god Gibbs gave us the day off tomorrow." Tony smiled. Ziva looked up.

"Oh yeah. Should we tell the boys that they're going to be getting a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah. We should sit them down and tell them."

"Okay. And then Sam, Tony, and C.J can be the tickle monsters." Ziva laughed.

Tony laughed, "Yeah." He took his work clothing off and put his pajama's on. Ziva did the same thing and they got into bed. "Good night my pregnant ninja."

"Good night my Italian." Ziva and Tony fell asleep.

Ziva woke up the next morning and turned in Tony's arms. She kissed him and he woke up. "Good morning my sexy and pregnant ninja."

"Tony, how can you put sexy and pregnant in the same sentence?" Ziva got out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet. Tony got out of bed and walked in and kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. Tony held her hair back, "It's okay Zi."

Ziva finally stopped, "No it's not. Tony you have no idea how this is the second worst part of pregnancy."

"What's the worst part?"

"The birth." Ziva smiled. Tony chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can celebrate the twins' birthday."

"I like that and I'll join you in the shower." Ziva got up and flushed the toilet. Tony started the shower. They waited until the water was heated up to get in the shower. They got in and washed their hair and got out. Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and held the other up for Ziva. Ziva walked into his arms.

"Are you good?" Tony smiled.

"Yes. Lets call everyone after we get dressed." Ziva took the towel out of Tony's hands and walked back in their bedroom. They saw the twins on their bed.

"Mommy, are you sick?" C.J asked.

"No C.J I am not sick. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were throwing up earlier."

"Boys, we have something to tell you but right now mommy and daddy need to get dressed, so well will tell you guys later."

"Okay!" C.J and Tony got off their bed and ran out of their room. Ziva shut the door and then walked over to her dresser and got dressed, "Tony are you ready to tell them?"

"No better time than now." Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her. They walked downstairs and the twins followed them. Ziva put them in chairs across from them in the kitchen.

"Okay boys well you guys are getting another brother or sister."

"Okay." The boys looked at each other and then C.J spoke, "Can we go play now mommy?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes you can."

"Daddy, come join us!"

"What are we doing? Are we watching Sesame Street?"

"Yeah!"

"Mommy will join us too." Tony turned around to Ziva, "Won't you?" Tony smiled.

"Of course." Ziva got up and walked to the living room with them. "What are we doing?"

"We're watching Sesame Street mommy." C.J lifted his arms up so he could be picked up. Ziva picked him up and carried him in the other room.

"Okay who wants to sit on whose lap? I call dibs on daddy's lap." Ziva smiled.

"Mommy, I want to sit on daddy's lap." Little Tony said.

"Okay fine Tony you can sit on daddy's lap. C.J can sit on mine." Ziva sat down on the floor and pulled C.J on her lap.

"Yay! I love sitting on mommy's lap!" C.J hugged Ziva. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too C.J." Ziva looked to Tony. "That's two boys that have said I love you to me."

"Who was the first?" Tony smiled.

"You." Ziva leaned against his shoulder. They were close to each other for her to do it.

"Oh." Tony kissed the top of her head. They saw the door opening. Tony got little Tony off of his lap and he stood up. He walked over to the door. "Who's there?"

"Tickle monster." They heard Sam's voice through the door. Tony and C.J ran to the front door.

"Tickle Monster!" C.J and Tony hugged Sam's legs.

"Here she comes. You better run." Sam felt the twins let go of her legs and run behind Ziva.

"Mommy, help us!"

"Oh I don't know. I might have to be tickle monster along with your sister." Ziva picked up Tony and tickled him. Sam came up behind C.J and began tickling him. C.J and Tony couldn't stop laughing. Ziva and Sam stopped tickling them. Ziva got up and motioned Sam to follow her. Sam did just that. "Sam, we need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm pregnant again."

"Oh wow. Well that doesn't surprise me."

"Why not?"

"You and Tony can't get enough of each other."

"Okay I'll give you that." Ziva turned to leave when Sam pulled her back, "What?"

"Well Brad's coming over."

"That's fine. The team is coming over for the twins' birthday."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get changed."

"Alright. I'll be in the living room." Ziva walked back in the living room and saw Tony messing around with Little Tony and C.J. Ziva stood in the entry way and just watched. Ziva walked up behind Tony.

"Daddy, watch out! Mommy is behind you!" C.J said.

"C.J! I was going to scare daddy."

"Aw thanks Ziva." Tony turned around and smiled.

"Not a problem Tony." Ziva smiled. The doorbell rung.

"Mommy, who's at the door?" Little Tony asked.

"I don't know Little Tony." Ziva got up and opened the door. "Hey guys." Abby and McGee were standing at the door.

"We hear it's someone's birthday!" Abby walked in and C.J and Tony walked up and hugged her. "Hey guys."

"Abby!" Tony and C.J were excited. They pulled away and saw McGee standing next to her. They ran up and hugged his legs, "Timmy!" The twins let go and ran up to Tony. The doorbell rang again. Ziva opened the door and saw Gibbs, Jen and Ducky there.

"Hey." Ziva greeted them and they walked in. The twins ran up to them and hugged them. "Boys, I'm sure they don't want to be attacked with hugs right now."

"Ziva, it's fine." Gibbs said. Ziva shut the door.

Five minuets later the doorbell rang again. Ziva got up and opened the door. Brad was there. "Sam! Brad is here!" Ziva yelled up the stairs. Sam came running down the stairs and ran into his arms. Brad picked her up and spun her around.

"Mommy, who's that?" C.J asked.

Brad set Sam down, "I'm your sister's fiancée."

"What?" Ziva almost had a heart attack.

* * *

A/N: So I jammed my finger at soccer and it really hurts. i have a splint on it and now it might take me longer to update as fast as i am so please be patient. Review :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So this is Ziva's reaction/the twins birthday

* * *

"Wait. You didn't tell them?" Brad asked Sam.

"I was going to."

"Fiancée?" Ziva was shocked.

"Well he came to my softball game and afterwards he took me out to dinner and then he got down on one knee and asked me." Sam smiled.

"Well I'm just going to say one thing to you Brad, if you hurt her you will be answering to me." Tony said using Gibb's words when he proposed to Ziva.

"It won't happen." Brad wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Sam smiled.

"It better not happen."

"It won't happen. I promise." Brad assured Tony.

"Sam, can we talk to you please?" Ziva pulled her away from Brad and dragged her in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"What? I love him."

"Don't you think you should wait until you graduated?"

"We are. We're having the wedding after graduation."

"So you're going to wait another year to get married?" Ziva questioned.

"Well yeah."

"Sam, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I haven't been more sure about anything before in my entire life." Sam smiled. "Do you think that Tony can walk me down the isle?"

"I think he would love that." Tony was speaking in third person. Sam turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Just one question." Ziva interrupted.

"Okay shoot." Sam turned around.

"Are we going to meet his family?"

"Uh well he's an only child and his dad is deployed and you already met his mom Ziva."

"Well that was during the investigation."

"Okay I'll talk to him and we can just see what happens."

"Sounds good."

"I'll go talk to him now." Sam left and found Brad being questioned by Gibbs. "Um can I steal Brad?"

"Yeah. Go right ahead." Gibbs relaxed and Brad got up. Sam led him to her room. She sat down on her bed and Brad followed her.

"What's up?" Brad asked.

"Well Tony and Ziva want to meet your mom." Sam sat Indian style on her bed. Sam took his hands in hers.

"Okay. That can be arranged." Brad leaned in and kissed her.

Sam pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too." Brad smiled. "And I always will."

Sam smiled and let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knocked him down by the momentum. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Brad flipped them over so he was on top and pressed his lips to hers. Sam flipped them over again and pulled away.

"I like it on top. Remember?" Sam didn't give him time to respond. Her lips were pressed to his.

"Sam?" Ziva called out. Sam ignored it and pulled away from Brad. She took her shirt off and went back to kissing Brad. Ziva started to open Sam's door when she heard a moan. "Oh god not again." Ziva whispered to herself. She walked back downstairs. "Um well who's ready for dinner?"

"Where's tickle monster, mommy?" C.J asked.

"Well she's busy right now. Her and Brad are talking." Ziva pressed her hands to his ears when she heard another moan. "Someone get Tony's." Ziva whispered through clenched teeth. Abby was the closet to Tony and pressed her hands against his ears.

"New year's all over again?" Jen asked.

"Oh yeah." Ziva took her hands away when the moans stopped.

"Can we eat now mommy?" C.J asked.

Ziva got down on one knee, "Yes we can C.J." Ziva smiled and picked him up. "What do you want? I can get you anything." C.J's face lit up.

"Really mommy?"

"Yes really." Ziva smiled.

"Can I have some pasta please?"

"Yes you can. Now," Ziva set him down, "Go make sure your brother wants some too." Ziva stood back up and walked over to the cupboard where they kept the pasta.

"Okay mommy." C.J ran out to the living room and asked Tony if he wanted pasta for dinner. Tony said yes and C.J ran back in the kitchen, "Mommy, Tony wants pasta too!" C.J told Ziva.

"That's great." Ziva stirred the pasta. "C.J can you go tell daddy that I want to see him."

"Okay mommy." C.J found Big Tony and told him that Ziva wanted him. Tony walked in the kitchen.

"What do you need Ziva?" Tony walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You." Ziva smiled when his arms went around her.

"Is that so?" Tony kissed her neck.

"Mhm." Ziva leaned into his lips. "This is almost done. I made enough for everyone; including the two love birds upstairs."

"Okay good. Do you want me to get them?"

"Yeah. I just hope that they are done."

"Yeah same." Tony let go of Ziva and walked up to Sam's room and knocked on the door. "Sam, dinner is almost ready. So put some clothing on and come downstairs."

"Okay Tony, we'll be right down." Sam got off of Brad and put her clothing back on. Brad put his clothes on as Sam brushed her hair. "You ready?"

"Almost." Brad walked over to Sam and kissed her. "Now I am." Brad smiled.

"Good." Sam took his hand in hers and they walked into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them. There were two seats left but one was next to Gibbs and the other was next to Ducky. The open chairs were on opposite sides of the table. Sam walked over to Ducky and whispered in his ear, "Can you sit next to Gibbs so Brad and I can sit next to each other?"

"Of course I can!" Ducky got up and sat next to Gibbs.

Sam walked back over to Brad, "You can sit down now."

"Okay." Brad walked over to the table and sat down. Sam sat down next to him. She saw C.J run over to her. Sam picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Sam, what were you doing upstairs?"

"Well, I was talking to my fiancée."

"That's what mommy said then she covered my ears like this." C.J covered his ears. Sam turned to Brad and smiled.

"Yeah. She's a smart person. Did you know that mommy could tell if you're lying or not? So you never want to tell a lie to mommy or Grandpa Gibbs." Ziva walked in as Sam said that.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Ziva smiled. "Now go sit in you own chair next to your brother." Ziva sat down next to Tony. C.J got off of Sam's lap and got in the chair next to Little Tony. "Lets eat."

"I'm sure Sam and Brad are very hungry." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear. Ziva chuckled and took the pasta out of Tony's hands.

"I bet." Ziva scooped some pasta onto her plate. She passed the bowl to Sam. "Here ya go." Sam took the bowl out of her hands and put some pasta on her plate.

"Thanks." Sam handed the bowl to Brad. "Kiss me or you won't get fed."

"Not a problem." Brad leaned in and kissed her. Ziva snapped her finger and they pulled away. "Thanks baby." Brad took the bowl out of her hands and scooped some pasta on his plate. They all ate dinner and then had cake.

* * *

A/N: I have the weekend off of sports! Woo! Anyway my finger is feeling better so faster updates probably.

A/N2: So next chapter i'm thinking about Tony and Ziva meeting Brad's mom...any ideas on what her name should be? Review :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So Tony and Ziva meets Brad's mom. What could go wrong?

* * *

The day had finally came…graduation. Sam and Brad were extremely excited. Sam had Tony, Ziva, the twins, their baby girl named Caitlin and the rest of the family there and Brad had his mom there. The two could finally get married and be happy. Sure college was fun for the two but they only spent time with each other and not with their roommates. Brad would go to her softball games and then take her out to dinner. When they called Sam's name Tony, McGee, Gibbs and Palmer blew air horns.

When they all met up with Sam, Tony hugged her. "Congratulations Sam."

"Thanks for chorus the air horn." Sam joked.

"Not a problem." Tony saw Brad coming from behind. He didn't say anything to Sam.

Brad was close enough to Sam that he picked her up from behind and spun her around. "Brad! Put me down." Sam laughed.

"Okay baby." Brad set her down then turned her around so her could kiss her. The kiss deepened and Sam snaked her arms around his neck. They pulled away. "We did it."

"What?"

"Graduate." Brad smiled.

"Oh yeah." Sam let go of Brad and walked over to the team, "Let's go home." Sam picked up Caitlin, "Just one question."

"Okay fire." Ziva said.

"It's shoot. Not fire. But anyway, why did you name her Caitlin?"

McGee, Abby, Tony and Gibbs smiled. "Because my partner's name was Caitlin. She died in the line of duty. She was shot on a rooftop by a terrorist named Ari." The four cringed at his name.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sam looked down at her sister, "Hi there, Kate. I'm your older sister." Kate cooed and giggled. Sam looked back at Tony and Ziva, "Do any of your kids cry?"

"No. I'm guessing it's because I was so goofy when I was pregnant." Ziva explained.

"Oh." Sam turned back to Kate, "Katie Kate, I hear you were named after someone special in daddy's life." Tony smiled. "When's her birthday?"

"March 18th." Ziva smiled.

"So we got my birthday then hers then the twins then Tony's then yours?" Sam asked Ziva.

"Yeah." Ziva took Kate out of Sam's arms. "Hey Kate." Kate cooed and giggled. "Sam, go get Brad. We're going home and celebrating."

"Graduation and the wedding?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Oh and tell him to bring his mom when we get back to D.C." Ziva smiled.

"Okay." Sam walked over to Brad and his mom. "Hey."

Brad turned around, "Hey." He turned to his mom, "Mom, Sam said that Tony and Ziva want to meet you."

"Oh? Where are they?" Brad's mom asked Sam.

"Over there, I'll take you to them." Sam turned to Brad, "You coming?"

"Yeah." Brad walked up to Sam and took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Ziva," Sam tapped her shoulder, "This is Brad's mom."

Ziva turned around, "Hello, I'm Ziva. I adopted Sam." Ziva stuck her hand out for Brad's mom to shake. Brad's mom shook Ziva's hands.

"Hi I'm Sarah, Brad's mom. Can you believe that these two are getting married?" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah I can. I just can't believe that they didn't wait longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Ziva started, "It's just that they should have waited longer."

"Sam here told me that you and Tony got married after three months of dating."

"Well that's different, Tony and I knew we loved each other when we fist met over 10 years ago so, our relationship is about 10 years over do."

"Oh. I am so sorry. I had no idea." Sarah exclaimed.

Sam and Brad exhaled and relaxed a bit. Sam turned to Brad, "Where do you think this is going now?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Brad looked confused.

"Excuse me Ziva, but can we get going now before traffic gets heavy?"

"Yeah, How about you and Brad head home and we'll follow." Ziva smiled.

"Okay." Sam and Brad walked over to his car and drove back to D.C. "I'm going to miss Ohio State."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Softball made it. Are you?"

"Not really. I mean we didn't make any new friends. Speaking of friends have your heard from A.J, Alex, Roy, Cole or Jessie?"

"Not since we graduated high school." Sam looked ashamed that she hadn't spoken with her best friend in the past four years, "You think we should call them up and tell them?"

"Yeah, I'll call A.J, Alex and Roy. You call Cole and Jessie." Brad reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'll even call them on the Bluetooth in my car."

"Then we can tell all of them." Sam smiled.

"We'll call A.J first. Grab my phone and dial his number."

"Okay." Sam reached over and grabbed his phone from in between his legs. She found A.J's number and called it.

_"Yo Brad! How was your college life? We all miss the Bam! Wait are you guys still together?"_

"Yeah A.J we're still together and speaking of that, Sam and I are getting married."

_"No fucking way!"_

"Yeah we are. And guess what."

_"What?"_

"Will you be my best man?"

_"Of course! Anything for the Bam! Oh listen, I met this girl at school and her name is Gina. She's smoking hot. We should double."_

"I don't know man let me ask Sam later."

_"Alright! I'll see you soon I guess."_

"See ya man." Brad hung up and turned to Sam, "Do you wanna double with Gina and A.J?"

"No!" Sam found Alex's number and called it.

_"Brad! No way! I haven heard from you since high school! How's the Bam been?"_

"Great. We're getting married!"

_"You, Brad Evans, getting married? No way!"_

"Yes way! You better be there."

_"Wouldn't miss it if I tried._

"Good, See ya soon." Brad hung up, "Call Cole now."

"On it. But when we call Jessie can I tell her?"

"Of course." Sam found Cole's number and called it.

_"Brad? Is that you? How's the Bam doing? We all know that you guys are never breaking up."_

"Yeah we're fantastic. In fact, we're getting married."

_"No way!"_

"Yes way! Are you and Jessie still together?"

_"Yeah we are! We went to the same school."_

"So did Sam and I. We went to Ohio State and today was graduation."

_"Last week was ours. Anyway I'll let you guys be. Bye."_

"Bye." Brad hung up and turned back to Sam. "Are you okay baby?"

"I love you so much. I still can't believe we're getting married."

"I know me either but this is real. I love you Sam."

"I love you too Brad." Sam smiled when she felt his hand squeeze her thigh.

"Phew I got worried." Brad joked. Sam laughed, "Are you going to call everyone else?" Sam nodded and called Roy's number.

* * *

A/N: You know what do to! Review :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So this is a little bit of what's going on before they get married. I might make another chapter about Sam and Brad planning their wedding. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sam and Brad were settled in their apartment just a couple of blocks away from Sam's job. She had become a detective at Baltimore P.D. She loved every second of it. Tony had told her to get some experience before she should join NCIS. Sam was looking forward to that day but in the meantime she was at Baltimore P.D and was with Brad and was happy.

Sam walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brad, "Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"For our wedding!" Sam looked at him.

"Yeah I am excited. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm excited too." Sam leaned in and kissed him. "Since we don't have cable, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well we could go out." Sam looked at him, "Or we could just stay here in our room all day." Brad smirked.

"I vote for the second option." Sam got off the couch and walked back to their room. Brad followed her and saw she was already taking her shirt off. Brad did the same. When all the clothing was shed they made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva found it very quiet around their house. "Zi, do you miss Sam? I mean like I miss just seeing her every day."

"Yeah same here Tony." Ziva was feeding Caitlin. "Tony, go make sure the twins are okay."

"Okay Ziva." Tony got out of Caitlin's room and walked into the twins' room. He picked up Little Tony, "Hey there little buddy." Tony picked up C.J too and then walked into Caitlin's room. "Ziva, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know Tony. How about we go to the movies."

"We're going to need a babysitter. Call Sam and ask her to babysit."

"Okay." Ziva put Caitlin down and picked up her phone and called Sam.

_"Yeah?"_

"Sam, it's Ziva."

_"Oh. What's up?"_

"Can you babysit for us tonight? 10 dollars an hour like all the other times."

_"Yeah, Can Brad help me?"_

"Yeah. Be here by 6."

_"Okay."_

"You sound like you were sleeping."

_"Well I was."_

"Until 3 in the afternoon?"

_"Well I woke up earlier then Brad and I just had sex so we fell asleep."_

"Okay. See you soon."

_"See you soon." _Sam hung up her phone and rolled over. She saw Brad was awake and smiling, "What are you smiling at?"

"You." Brad closed the gap and kissed her. He felt Sam's hands weave through his hair. Sam pulled away.

"Ziva asked us to babysit."

"And?"

"I said yes. So we have to get ready to go babysit or we can go like how we are now." Sam smirked.

"Okay." Brad got out of bed and walked in the bathroom. He started the shower. He came back out, "You coming or what?"

"Yeah. Actually can we take a bath instead?"

"Um yeah." Brad walked back in there and drew a bath. Sam walked in the bathroom and saw Brad was in the bathtub.

Sam smiled, "Starting without me?"

"Never. Now come join me." Brad smiled and Sam got in the bathtub. She sat in between his legs. Sam rested her head on his shoulder. Brad's hands wondered up to her boobs.

"Hmm Brad." Sam moaned. She felt him lower his hands below the water and to her thighs. "If your gonna do it, just do it." Sam turned her head to make eye contact with him.

"Someone's a little excited." Brad smirked. She was about to respond when Brad thrusted two fingers inside of her. Sam's jaw dropped then turned into a smile.

"Oh Brad. Keep going." Sam moaned. Brad saw her hand go under the water and then he knew where it was going. Sam was rubbing her clit when Brad's free hand went to her hand and removed it. "Brad, what are you doing?" Brad's hand then stared to rotate in a circular motion around her clit. "Oh never mind." Sam moaned. Brad kept on thrusting in her at a fast and hard pace. "Oh my god Brad! Right there! Keep going!" Sam completely forgot how thin the walls were of her apartment and that their neighbors could probably hear her. "Yes Brad! Yes! Oh yeah! You're so good to me! Keep going! I'm almost there!" Brad smiled and kept on going. She finally reached her climax when she moaned, "Brad!" Brad could feel himself grow hard. He removed his hands and Sam relaxed again. "That was amazing."

"I could tell. Now I have a feeling that our neighbors will kill us." Brad rested his hands on her stomach.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of all the screaming you did while I fingered you."

Sam smirked, "I don't care. They can deal with it." Sam felt his erection press against her back. "Um baby, do you want to get out so I can blow you?"

Brad felt himself get harder. "Yes," Was his only response.

"Okay." Sam got out and grabbed the towel. Brad got out and drained the water. Sam walked into their room and made him lie down on the bed. She removed his towel and threw it across the room. She got down on the bed with him. "69 or just a blow job?"

"Blow job." Brad smirked. Sam climbed in between his legs and lowered her head. She began sucking on the tip of his hardened member. When she heard Brad's moans she began bobbing her head up and down. "Keep going baby." Brad was about to cum when Sam stopped, "What are you doing?" Brad saw her get up and then lower herself on his erection. Brad's hands went to her hips and she went faster. Sam's hand went down to her clit and rubbed it furiously. "Damn baby, you really wanna orgasm for the third time tonight."

"Mhm." Sam was so close to releasing. "Grab my boobs." Sam looked down at Brad and he did just that. "Oh yeah baby. Right there. Yes! Yes! YES!" Sam was just below a scream. "Fuck yes Brad! Oh gaa!" Sam reached her climax just as she felt Brad cum. Sam rolled off of him, "We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

"Okay. Should we shower again or no."

"No we're good. And plus, I like the way you smell after we have sex." Sam smirked and got out of bed. She walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out some cargo shorts and the flash t-shirt and a thong and a bra. She put it all on and then walked over to the sock drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. Sam walked over to her closet and pulled out her red chucks to top off the outfit.

"Sexy." Brad smiled.

"Thank you. Now get some clothing on." Sam threw him a pair of boxers.

"Thanks baby." Brad got dressed and they made their way to the house. Sam knocked on the door.

Ziva opened the door. "You guys smell like sex." Ziva eyed them. "How many time do you guys have sex?"

"Well, more than once a day." Sam smiled. "Do you want us to babysit or not?" Sam walked in the house and saw that Caitlin was napping. "I miss them. Can I wake her up?" Sam turned to Ziva.

"Yeah, She's been napping for about two hours now. Tony and I are leaving. If you need any help call-"

"McGee's or Gibbs. Got it." Sam cut her off. "Now just leave." Sam hugged Ziva. "Goodbye."

"See you later!" Ziva grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him out the door before she got really upset.

* * *

A/N: Sam and Brad making their apartment into a sex apartment...just kidding. Reviews = happiness :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank god for personal hotspot on iPhones! I was in the car when i posted this chapter

* * *

Tony and Ziva were at the movie when Ziva got a text from Sam.

_Hey Ziva, the twins and Caitlin are sleeping. See you guys later. – Sam_

_Thanks Sam. See you later. – Ziva._

"Who was that?" Tony whispered in her ear.

"Sam. The twins and Caitlin are asleep." Ziva whispered back.

"Oh. Okay." Tony put his arm around her. Ziva tried to scoot over as far as she could before the armrest got in the way. Tony's hand rested on her hip. Ziva moved her hand that's not near Tony and took his hand in hers. She interlocked their fingers. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zi." Tony kissed the top of her head. Ziva looked up and kissed him. The kiss deepened as they had a flashlight shine in their closed eyes. "Come on man." Tony said.

"Excuse me sir but we have to ask you not to do that. Its PDA."

"We're married I think it's fine." Tony told him.

"Just don't do it again." The man stood there for a while then left.

"I'm sorry." Tony told Ziva.

"Don't be. It makes me feel like a teenager again." Ziva smiled.

"What? You got caught when you were a teenager?"

"Well, I got caught by Eli and the boy and I weren't at the movies, we were in my room about to go to second."

"What did Eli do?"

"He told me that boys are no good and they don't have good intentions and all they want to do is have sex. So I told him, 'Aba, you were a boy. Did all you want to do is have sex?'"

"Lemme guess; he didn't like that at all."

"Nope. But I really didn't care. I was 19 and in college. I was home for the weekend."

"So Eli thought that this boy was about to deflower you?"

"Yeah pretty much." Ziva said as the movie ended and they walked out of the movies and into the car.

"Wow. He's a little extreme."

"Yeah, I know. But I am never going to see him again. So I am happy." Ziva smiled.

"Good." Tony reached for Ziva hand while he was driving. Ziva took his hand in hers. "So how much do we owe Sam?"

"Lets see we have been gone for about 5 hours so 50 dollars."

"Okay." Tony pulled in their driveway and they walked into their house. They saw Sam and Brad making out on the couch. "Come up for air." Tony snapped his fingers.

"Sorry." Sam stood up, "Can we get paid now?"

"Yeah here." Ziva handed them the 50 dollars.

"I thought we were going to get paid separately." Sam looked confused.

"Okay fine." Ziva handed her another 50 dollars. "Now go home and go back to your previous actions."

"Okay Ziva!" Sam hugged her. Sam and Brad walked out the door and to the car. Ziva and Tony shut the door behind the two and walked up to their room.

"So Mrs. DiNozzo, what do you want to do now?" Tony smirked.

"Sleep. I am very tired." Ziva was about to lie down on their bed when one of their phones began to ring.

"DiNozzo." Tony scoffed.

_"We have a case. Come into NCIS."_

"Boss we have three kids, we can't just leave them here alone."

_"Geez DiNozzo, think of something."_

"But boss-"

_"No buts DiNozzo. McGee and I can't do this one on our own. We need Abs but she's staying home with their kid."_

"Fine boss, I'm coming in and Ziva will stay here."

_"Good. Now get your ass in here."_ Tony hung up his phone and turned to Ziva.

"They have a case so I'm going in. Gibbs told me to tell you to stay here with the kids."

"Be safe." Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. "I love you." Ziva kissed him.

"I will be safe and I love you too. I promise to come home without a scratch."

"Good. Now go before Gibbs slaps you in a coma." Ziva smiled.

"See you later sweet cheeks."

"See you later my little furry bear." Ziva let go of his hand and he ran out the door and into his car. Ziva once again lie down on the bed and shut her eyes. She heard Caitlin cry so she got up and walked into her room. "Hey there baby girl. What's wrong?" Ziva picked her up and smelled her butt. "Are you hungry?" Ziva pulled a bottle out and sat down in the rocking chair. "There you go." Ziva rocked back and forth. Ziva was so close to falling asleep when she saw Kate had fallen asleep. Ziva placed her in the crib and walked into the boy's room. "Boys, come sleep with mommy." The twins shot up and ran into Tony and Ziva's room.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

"He got called into work. Now your not allowed to stay if you don't sleep."

"Okay mommy, we'll sleep." C.J closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body. Tony did the same. Ziva kissed the top of their heads and fell asleep. A couple of hours had passed when Gibbs had sent everyone home. Tony walked in his room and saw the twins and Ziva asleep on their bed. He smiled and put on his pajamas. He slipped under the covers and Ziva felt the weight shift. "How was it?"

"Horrible. A Navy Lt. died and he had a daughter but his wife died in combat a couple of years ago."

"Kind of like Sam."

"Yeah so Gibbs made her sleep at his house."

"How old is she?"

"12."

"What's her name?"

"Hannah."

Ziva rolled over. "So what's going to happen?"

"Social services are going to take her in after we solve the case."

"What if we…never mind."

"What if we what?"

"Adopted her."

"No. We already have four kids and one is getting married soon."

"Oh come on Tony."

"I'll think about it. Now go to sleep ninja."

"Fine." Ziva rolled back over and fell back asleep. Tony on the other hand was having trouble sleeping. He was thinking about what Ziva had said. He didn't really want to adopt her but Ziva might want to. _What am I going to tell Ziva? I really don't want to adopt Hanna. Maybe McGee will. Whatever I'm going to sleep. _Tony thought. He fell asleep. He woke up the next morning when her felt a sharp pain in his groin. "Ow!" Tony grunted. C.J had kicked him. "C.J what was that for?"

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to."

"I'm getting coffee." Tony got out of bed and walked downstairs and made coffee for him and Ziva. Ziva walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his back.

"Is Mr. Pinky okay?" Ziva smirked. Her hands wondered beneath his waist band of his boxers and gave 'Mr. Pinky' a couple of pumps. She took her hands out.

"I don't know. Maybe you have to make him okay."

"Maybe later. Can you make me some tea?"

"Of course. Go get ready. I told Gibbs that you would be in today."

"Okay. I'll go get ready." Ziva let go of him and walked up to their room and got ready. Tony got ready too and then they left for work. Ziva walked into the squad room and saw the little girl sitting at her desk.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! No one sits at Ziva's desk but Ziva! Reviews make me happy!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you Pricegirl316 for giving me a few ideas! You rock!

* * *

"Tony, she's sitting at my desk." Ziva turned to Tony.

"Yeah. Yesterday I told her she could sit there."

"Tony, no one sits at my desk but me." Ziva walked over to Hannah, "Excuse me, but your sitting at my desk."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ziva DiNozzo, Tony's wife." Ziva told the child. "Who are you?"

"I am Hannah Smith. My daddy was in the Navy." Hannah looked down, "I'm sorry I was sitting at your desk. Tony said I could sit here yesterday."

"It is fine. You can sit here some more. I have to go talk to Tony." Ziva set her bag down and took Tony in the elevator. Ziva stopped the elevator.

"Yes my ninja?"

"Oh god Tony, she looks so alone. Did you see her?"

"Yeah I did and?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to work." Ziva started the elevator. The steel doors opened and they walked back into the squad room.

"DiNozzo's! Go to Smith's house and find anything that will help us out." Gibbs barked orders. "McGee, phone and bank records."

"On it boss." McGee said as the two went to Navy Lt. Jonathon Smith's house.

"You find anything yet?" Tony hollered through the house.

"Yes! Broken glass with blood on it!" Ziva hollered back. Tony ran in the direction of her voice. "Geez if I wanted to have sex it would have taken you longer to get to me."

"Funny!" Tony faked laughed.

"I thought so."

"Just bag and tag." Tony put his bag down and took out the evidence bags.

"Okay." Ziva took the evidence bags out of his hands and put the bloody glass pieces in separate bags. "You ready?"

"Nope. I found a bullet." Tony walked over to the wall where the bullet was lodged and took it out.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a .45 but we will know more later."

"Of course." Ziva walked over to him with a jar in her hand and held the jar out for him to drop the bullet into.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Tony put the bullet into the jar. Ziva closed the jar with the lid and placed it in her bag. They walked out the door and into the car.

"Tony, I'm sorry for what I said last night about adopting Hannah. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was like half asleep."

"Zi, it's fine. And I did think about it."

"Okay." Ziva looked at him.

"And I don't think I would really want a fifth child."

"It's fine. Again, I don't know what got into me last night."

"Ziva, we can either apologize over and over or get over it."

"We should just get over it." Ziva smiled when she saw him turn his head at a red light. She turned her head and they both leaned in. Tony kissed Ziva. The kiss was about to deepen when they heard a car honk to make them move at the green light.

"Jesus, people suck."

"Well when we get back to the yard we can do some more of that. But we'd have to stay in the car." Ziva felt her phone vibrate. She read the caller ID.

"Hello Julie. What's going on?"

_"The boys miss you. They insisted I called you. Sorry."_

"Don't be sorry. Do they want to talk to me?"

_"Yes." _Julie put her phone on speaker. _"Mommy! Tony pooped his pants!"_

"Did Julie change him?" Ziva looked at Tony, "Our son pooped his pants."

"Oh god."

_"Mrs. DiNozzo, I did change him and he is in fresh clothes."_

"Please you can call me Ziva and thank you Julie." Ziva saw that Tony was pulling up to the navy yard, "Julie We have to go back to work now, so bye boys, mommy and daddy love you!"

_"Bye Ziva. Bye mommy! Bye daddy! We love you too!" _

Ziva hung up her phone, "The boys miss us and love us."

"I love them too and I love you."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled. Tony pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. Neither of them got out of the car. Ziva looked over at Tony and Tony looked over at Ziva. They both leaned their heads in some more and their lips met. They kiss deepened. They heard one of their phones ringing. It was Ziva's. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Sam.

_"Ziva oh my god!"_

"Sam, calm down. What's going on?"

_"I'm pregnant and I haven't told Brad yet and our wedding is next week what should I do?"_

"Tell him before you start to show."

_"I can't just flat out say, 'Brad I'm pregnant.' Can I?"_

"Well your gonna have to."

_"Thank a lot for that Ziva!" _Sam was sarcastic.

"Just do it." Ziva looked at Tony who was clearly confused.

_"Oh shit here he comes. I'll call you back after I tell him." _Sam hung up the phone before Ziva responded. The door to their apartment opened and Brad saw Sam sitting on the couch. "Hi."

"Hey. Do you want some lunch?"

"Well I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?" Brad sat down next to her.

"I'm uh, well-"

"Sam you're scaring me. Please just tell me."

"Well, you know how you said that you wanted to wait until we got married to have kids?" Brad nodded, "Well I'm pregnant."

Brad's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can show you the test if you want." Sam looked towards the bathroom.

"Sam, look at me." Sam looked at Brad, "I believe you." Sam smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm glad." Sam said when they pulled away. "What's for lunch, I'm hungry."

"Anything you want."

"Really?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah." Brad smiled when he felt Sam's hand go down his pants. Brad moaned.

Meanwhile at the Navy yard, Gibbs was in the Director's office, "Happy Birthday Jen." Gibbs walked over to her and kissed her.

Jen pulled away, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Jen." Gibbs kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Jen snaked her arms around Gibb's neck.

Down in Abby's lab, Tim was down there. "I just called Alice, she said that Timmy Jr. is doing great and that he's napping right now."

"Good. Abby, you are a great mother. I can't doubt that."

"I love you Tim." Abby kissed him. Tony and Ziva interrupted their kiss. "Guys what's going on?"

"Sam's pregnant!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Oh shit. Really?" Abby's eyes went wide.

"Yes! She said she was going to call me back but she never did."

"Oh well. She will." Just as Abby said that Ziva's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Ziva! You were right! I told him and he was okay with it! Thank you!"_

"No problem Sam. Just the next time don't tell me first and tell your husband."

_"Will do. Bye."_ Ziva hung up her phone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed.. Review :)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"You ready to go Zi?" Tony asked as she was still in the bathroom.

"God I can't believe that she's using C.J and Tony as ring bearers." Ziva walked out of the bathroom and was trying to put a necklace on.

"Let me help you." Tony walked over to Ziva and put her necklace on. Ziva walked into the twins' room.

"Tony, help me get them ready!" Ziva called. Tony came walking in. "Julie is getting Caitlin ready."

"Okay." Tony picked up little Tony, "Okay little buddy we have to go to your sister's wedding."

"Daddy, I don't wanna." Tony whined. Big Tony looked at Ziva.

"Why not sweetie?" Ziva asked.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"She won't do tickle monster."

"If I asked her to be will you go?"

"Yes."

Big Tony placed him on the ground. "You have to get dressed." Tony reached for the tiny tux. He shed his son of his pajamas and put a pull up on. He put the tiny shirt on then the tiny pants. He tucked the shirt in his pants and tied his bow tie. "Ziva, remember I told you Ducky tied my bow tie?"

"Yeah." Ziva smiled as she got C.J ready. "You so handsome C.J." Ziva said as she finished getting him dressed.

"Thanks mommy. Can I go downstairs now?"

"No. Wait for your brother and sister." Ziva picked him up and walked into Caitlin's room, "Julie is she ready?"

"Yes she is Ziva." Julie picked her up and turned around. Julie smiled.

"Good, good." Ziva walked back out, "Tony, lets go, we're going to be late and you have to walk her down the isle."

"I'm coming Zi." Tony walked downstairs and out the door. He put Little Tony, C.J and Caitlin in their car seats. They got to the wedding just in time. Tony and C.J walked down the isle holding separate rings on separate pillows. Then, Jessie and A.J walked down the isle. When they got there Jessie gave Brad a smiled. It was time for Tony to walk Sam down the isle. Everyone stood and watched as she walked down with Tony. On the Brad's side of the church was his whole family. Everyone that Sam met on Christmas 2012. On Sam's side was Abby, Tim, Breena, Jimmy, Ducky, Jen, Gibbs, Ziva, Caitlin, Little Tony, C.J, Timmy Jr., Tony after he walked her down and her co-workers from Baltimore PD and her other friends. Sam was wearing a traditional white dress but not with heals. Sam wore all white chucks. Brad took a deep breath when he saw her. He still couldn't believe that they were getting married. Tony and Sam got to Brad and he handed her over. Tony gave her a smile. He sat down next to Ziva and the ceremony began. "I still can't believe that they're getting married."

"Oh Tony, you have no idea." Ziva reached for his hand. She grabbed it and intertwined their fingers.

"The bride and groom had written their own vows." The priest said.

Brad took her hands in his, "Sam, you are my world. It started with the Neon Trees concert and that was the best night ever. I was thanking God that you had said yes to going to that concert with me and then four years later I was still thanking God that you said yes to marry me. I am really thankful for having you in my life. You are the best thing to happen to me in my entire life. I love you so much that words can't even describe my love for you." Brad put the ring on her finger.

"Brad, you are my everything. Without you I probably would not have gotten through my fathers death. I would have eventually broken down and wouldn't be able to move on but you were there for me and I appreciate that you care about me and that we had so many good times together, except for New Years 2012, but we agreed not to bring that up ever again and to forget it completely forget it, but that fight made us stronger as a couple and now look at we're standing now. I love you so much Brad." Sam put the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me in the state of the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled and Brad kissed Sam. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brad wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away and walked back down the isle. Sam and Brad got in the limo and drove to the reception.

"I was so nervous this morning." Sam confessed.

"So was I." Brad smiled and leaned closer to her and kissed her again. "So Mrs. Evans, I like the sound of that."

Sam smiled, "So do I. Now I'm just glad that we have time alone."

"Same here. I meant everything that I said in my vow."

"I know and so did I." Sam grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. They arrived at the reception and walked in. "I love you Brad."

"I love you too Sam."

"Do we have to go in there?" Sam gave him a face.

"Yes we do." Brad dragged her in. "Come on baby." Sam walked in with him. "I still can't believe you wore all white chucks at our wedding."

"Hey I do recall that you said whatever makes me happy makes you happy." Sam smiled at him. They walked in and saw everyone sitting at their assigned tables.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." The D.J announced as Sam and Brad walked in.

Sam walked over to the D.J and talked to him. She walked back to Brad. "What did you say to him?"

"You'll see." Sam smiled. They sat down at their table along with A.J, Jessie, and Cole. Jessie and Cole were lip locked in a heated kiss. A.J looked away with disgust. "Jessie! Come up for air." Sam snapped her fingers but Jessie just slapped her hand away. "Hey! Don't slap me!" Sam joked. Jessie and Cole pulled away. "'Bout time." Sam snapped.

"Hey, why are you having mood-" Jessie stopped herself, "Oh my god! You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Shush! I don't want people to hear you! But yes I am."

Jessie squealed in excitement. "Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks." Sam got up and walked over to Tony, "Are you going to dance with me for father/daughter dance?"

"I can. But I have to tell you, I'm not a very good dancer."

"It doesn't matter." Sam smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much for walking me down the isle and for the dance." Sam whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." Tony whispered back. Sam let go of him and walked back over to Brad.

"Ready for our first dance?"

"Yeah." Brad motioned to the D.J.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The D.J asked and he saw everyone look at him, "It is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife." The D.J started the song. Neon Trees made them a special version of 1983. The D.J played it. Sam and Brad walked out to the dance floor and started swaying with the music.

"I love you Brad." Sam smiled.

"I love you too Sam." Brad leaned down and kissed her. The two were busy in their own world that they didn't realize that others had joined them. Tony and Ziva, Gibbs and Jen, Jimmy and Breena, Abby and Tim, and Cole and Jessie. Ducky walked up to Tim and Abby.

"Mind if I cut in Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"Not at all Ducky." Tim let go of Abby and handed her over to Ducky.

Ziva looked over to see Tim and Abby dancing together but found Ducky and Abby, "Oh my god Tony, you need to take out your phone and get a picture of that." Ziva pointed over to Ducky and Abby.

"Holy hell." Tony tried not to laugh but was failing. "Zi just take my phone and do it." Tony handed her the phone and she took the picture of Abby and Ducky. "Did you get it?" Ziva nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hi! So Chapter 24 might take a while because of writers block...again...but please feel free to PM me for ideas i would love to know what you would want in my fanfic! Please review! :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So the song at the end is "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" By My Chemical Romance. So i suggest to go to youtube and listen to it. Enjoy :)

* * *

There was a knock on their door at 12 am. Tony got up and drew his weapon. He turned back to Ziva, "Rule number 44." Ziva gave him a look. "First things first, hide the women and the children."

"Oh." Ziva went into Kate's room and took her out of her crib then went into the twins' room. Tony went to answer the door. He opened it.

"Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam was about six months pregnant. "Where's Ziva?"

"Uh the twins' room." Tony pulled her in and he shut the door. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the twins' door. "Zi it was just Sam."

"Okay." Ziva came out of the room and then walked into Kate's room and set her down. "What's wrong?"

"Brad and I got in a fight."

"What?"

"Well it's my fault. I woke him up and told him that our baby kicked and he said 'cool go back to sleep'. He doesn't really want to have kids. I might put him up for adoption. So can I sleep here tonight and tomorrow possibly?"

Ziva walked up to her and hugged her. "Of course. Your room is still the same." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you so much." Sam walked into her room and lay down her bed. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she found that she had 15 missed calls from Brad. "Ugh." Sam threw her phone on her bed and got out of bed. She walked downstairs and saw Ziva feeding Kate. "Good morning Ziva."

"Good morning Sam. How did you sleep?"

"Good. I woke up to 15 missed calls from Brad."

"Maybe you should have called him back." She heard a voice from behind. Sam turned around and saw Brad standing there. "I'm sorry."

"No. You hurt me. I told you that out baby kicked and you didn't give a fuck about it." Sam walked passed him and up to her room. Brad looked at Ziva.

"Go." Ziva pointed her finger. Brad walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Can we please talk?" Brad shut her door behind him.

"Okay talk." Sam was sitting Indian style on her bed. Her back was relaxing against her headboard and she had her phone in her hand. She was playing a game.

"Can you look at me?" Brad sat down on her bed and faced her. "Please?" Sam looked up.

"What?" Sam gave him a look.

"I'm sorry." Brad looked serious. "I really am. I should have cared when you told me 'bout the baby." Sam took a deep breath. "Can you answer me?" Sam looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. "Please? I love you so much."

"I love you too but you hurt my feelings when all you said was cool and you didn't even put your hand on my belly. You just rolled over and fell back asleep."

"And I feel like shit about it." Brad took her hands in his.

"You should. I'm sorry for making a big deal about this."

"You had a right to. Can we go home now?"

"Promise me that you will never do that again."

"I promise." Brad stuck out his pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Sam took his pinky in hers and squeezed it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brad smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away, "Can I feel your belly now?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Sam smiled and took his hands and placed them on the top of her belly. "Did you feel that?" Their baby kicked.

"Yeah." Brad smiled. "I so want to have sex with you right now."

"You have no idea." Sam got off her bed and walked towards the door, "You coming or what?"

"Oh I'm coming." Brad got off her bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and let her leave first. "Malady" Brad smiled and walked behind her.

"Ziva, we're going home. Bye! Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Not a problem."

"I'll get my car later." Sam hugged her.

"Actually, I took a cab here so give me your keys. I'll drive."

"Never mind Ziva." Sam handed him her keys and they walked out the door. Ziva turned to Tony.

"What happened Zi?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"They made up."

"Okay."

Meanwhile in the car Brad and Sam were talking while listening to My Chemical Romance. "So, what song do you want to listen to?"

Brad thought for a minute, "Sing."

"Of course. It's your favorite MCR song."

"Well 'Sing' and 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison'."

"Oh my god. I love that song too! Lets listen to it and jam out!"

_In the middle of a gun fight._

_In the center of a restaurant. _

_They say, "Come with your arms raised high." _

_Well they're never gonna get me. _

_I'm like a bullet through a flock of doves. _

_To wage this war against your faith in me._

_Your life will never be the same._

_On your mother's eyes, say a prayer_

_Say your prayer_

_Now, but I can't, and I don't know_

_How we're just two men as God had made us_

_Well I can't, well I can!_

Brad looked at Sam at a red light. Sam looked back.

_Too much, too late, or just not enough of this pain in my_

_For your dying wish, I'll kiss your lips again_

Brad pointed to Sam.

_They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost_

_My cellmate's a killer, they make me do push-ups in drag_

_But nobody cares if you're losing yourself_

_I am losing myself and I miss my mom_

Brad turned back to the road and began to drive again.

_Will they give me the chair?_

_Or lethal injection or swing from a rope, if you dare_

_Oh, nobody knows all the trouble I've seen_

_Now, but I can't, and I don't know_

_How we're just two men as God had made us_

_Well I can't, well I can!_

_Too much, too late, or just not enough of this pain in my heart_

_For your dying wish, I'll kiss your lips again_

_To your room, what they ask of you_

_They'll make you want to say_

_"So long, well I don't remember_

_Why remember you?"_

_Do you have the keys to the hotel?_

_'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire, fire_

Sam plays the air guitar along with the guitar solo in the song.

_Life is but a dream for the dead_

_And well I, I won't go down by myself_

_But I'll go down with my friends_

_Now, now, now, cow_

_Now, now, cow, now, now_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The pulled up to their apartment building and got out of the car.

"That was a fun car ride." Brad put an arm around Sam as they walked to the elevator. They got in the elevator and went up to their floor. Brad unlocked their door. Brad and Sam walked back to their room and shed all their clothing. "Beautiful." Brad walked across the room and kissed her. She pulled away and laid on the bed. Brad got on top of her and they made love.

* * *

A/N: I know you read it so Review. :)


	25. Chapter 25

Three months later Tony and Ziva were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital because Sam went into labor and Brad had called them. They were at work and Gibbs told them to go. "Do you know what they decided on the name of their son?" Tony asked.

"I think it was either Anthony or Bradley or maybe Michael."

"Here's Brad." Tony and Ziva stood up and walked over to him. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. We have a healthy baby boy named Bradley Cooper Evans Junior." Brad smiled, "6 pounds, 7 ounces. The doc is cleaning him up now. Then Sam is going to start nursing soon."

"Is your middle name Cooper?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I know. Bradley Cooper is the actor but I swear that I found that out when he was in _Wedding Crashers._"

"Oh. Can we see Sam soon?"

"Well later because she's napping right now and she yelled at me so I'm gonna go home and take a shower and change the sheets and finish the nursery."

"You didn't finish yet?" Tony looked at him.

"I was kind of hoping that you could help me."

"Well we have to get back to work and all so I don't know."

"Tony, I'll explain to Gibbs. Go and help Brad." Ziva chimed in. Tony turned to look at her. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. Ziva kissed him. Tony didn't respond at first but then it registered and he kissed her back. They pulled away.

"Gibbs is gonna kill me tomorrow." Tony shook his head and turned to Brad, "Lets go kid." Tony turned around, "Zi, catch." Tony threw her his keys to the mustang and he left with Brad. Ziva made her way back to NCIS.

Ziva walked into the squad room and sat down at her desk. "Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Right here."

"The other one."

"Helping Brad finish the nursery for their baby."

"The kid didn't finish it yet?"

"No. So he asked Tony to help him."

"He's lucky that we don't have a case." Gibbs mumbled. Ziva got back to doing paper work. When she finished she walked over to Tony's desk and did his paperwork for him. "Go home." Gibbs came back from a coffee break. "Ziva, did you do DiNozzo's paperwork?"

"Yeah."

"You and DiNozzo take the day off tomorrow."

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiled and grabbed the keys and backpack and walked to the elevator. When she got to the car she called Tony.

_"Hey Zi. What's up?"_

"I'm coming home and Gibbs gave us the day off tomorrow."

_"Oh why?"_

"Because I did my paperwork and yours."

_"Thanks Zi."_

"No problem. What do you want for dinner?"

_"Uh. Anything."_

"Okay. I love you."

_"I love you too Zi."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_ Ziva hung up her phone and unlocked the car. She drove home and made some pasta. Tony came walking in the door and smelled the food cooking. "Smells good Zi." Tony walked in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck.

"We don't have time for this." Ziva laughed.

"Aw come on." Tony rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Go get changed. You smell like paint and sweat."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Just go get changed."

"Wanna get changed together?" Tony started to grind into her butt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just really want to have sex with you."

"Oh really?" Ziva turned in his arms. She snaked her arms around his neck. "In that case." Ziva kissed him.

"Ew mommy and daddy kissing." Tony and Ziva pulled away and saw C.J standing there.

"Never alone anymore." Tony whispered as he let go of Ziva. He walked upstairs and got changed.

"So C.J you saw that?" Ziva kneeled down in front of him.

"Yeah. Is dinner ready mommy?"

"Almost." Ziva smiled. "Can you go get your brother and sister?"

"Yes I can mommy." C.J went upstairs and got Little Tony and Kate. "Can we eat now mommy?"

"Where's daddy?" Little Tony asked.

"He's upstairs getting changed." Ziva smiled.

"And now he's here." Tony said. "Come on give daddy a hug." Tony got down on his knee and let the twins run into his arms. The twins let go and walked over to their chairs. Tony walked over to Ziva. "Is dinner ready?" Tony reached in the colander and took a piece of penne out.

"Hey." Ziva slapped his hand when he tried to take another piece of penne.

"What? I' hungry."

"I can tell. Now go sit down." Ziva pointed at the table.

"Okay." Tony sat down at the table.

Ziva walked over to the table with the penne, "Okay dinner is ready." Ziva set it down on the table. They ate dinner in peace. When they were finished Tony cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Wanna watch a movie?" Ziva walked over to Tony and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind.

"Sure but when the kids are asleep."

"Okay." Ziva kissed his back and then walked in the living room. She saw that the kids were asleep on the couch. Ziva turned around and saw Tony. "You wanna help me put them in their rooms?"

"Of course." Tony picked up C.J and Little Tony. Ziva picked up Kate. They walked upstairs and put them in their rooms. Tony met Ziva outside the kids' rooms. "So how about that movie?"

"Okay. What movie?"

"Uh you choose." They walked down the stairs and into the living room. Ziva walked over to his movie collection.

"Can we just have sex instead?" Ziva walked over to him.

"Well if that's what you want." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah." Ziva reached down and gave 'Mr. Pinky' a slight squeeze. Tony let out a moan. "Sh! The kids are sleeping."

"I can't help that you make me moan when you do that."

"Then lets take this in the bedroom." Ziva got out of his embrace and grabbed his hand and went half way upstairs when she stopped, "You wanna go in the basement so that the kids don't hear us?"

"Do we even have a couch or something in the basement?"

"Yeah." Ziva led the way to the basement. Ziva pushed him on the couch.

"Whoa Zi." Tony said as he fell back on the couch. Ziva was taking off her jeans and shirt. She walked over to him and undid his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now." Ziva climbed on top of him.

"Shed the panties!" Tony smiled. Ziva got off of him and took her thong off and shot it across the room. Tony laughed and she got back on top of him. "Can we have sex now?"

"Mhm." Ziva lowered herself on his erection. Ziva began to ride him. When they finished Tony carried her up to their room and they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of Breaking All the Rules: A Tiva Story. Thinking about writing a sequel to this and jumping a head to when their kids are teenagers and stuff so please review or PM me and let me know what you think...yes? no? Anyway i hoped you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
